Our High School Life
by Jiaree
Summary: This is a story of Rin and Len who kept on having problems with their relationship. Miku is Rin's best friend and not her rival in this fanfic. Sorry, really suck at summaries and title. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Kanade Rin. I'm 14 years old. I have a short blonde hair with 4 clips on my bangs and a bow. My mother and father are on abroad so I'm living with my grandmother. I'm an only child and it's pretty boring to be an only child but thanks to my best friend Hatsune Miku, my life didn't become boring because of her such humorous acts.

My best friend, Miku, is a year older than me but I'm accelerated so we're classmates. She has long teal hair with pigtails. She's also an only child and we have the same hobbies like listening to music or singing. That's the reason why we get along.

"Rin! Hurry up or you'll be late!" I heard an annoying shout from downstairs.

"Okay! I'll be there!"

As I went down, I saw my best friend.

"Hey Miku, please don't shout because it's annoying me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Rinny!" She told me.

Miku is usually here to fetch me up every morning so that I won't be late but everyday it always end up both of us being late.

"Let's go!" She grabbed my hand then we ran.

"I'll be back, grandma!" I shouted.

I saw grandma open her mouth to speak but I didn't hear it because Miku already closed the door.

While walking, Miku told me the new songs she learned last night.

"You know, the song Magnet was pretty weird because it's a love song but it's sung by TWO GIRLS!" Her voice went down to low pitch when she said 'two girls'.

"As long as they love each other, nothing's wrong. Try the song Cantarella." I told her.

"Okay I'll listen to that song and as long as you said nothing's wrong then nothing's wrong, Rinny!"

It really annoys me when she calls me 'Rinny' but as long as it's my best friend, everything's fine.

I smiled a little.

"What's wrong Rin? You suddenly smiled." She asked with a curious face.

"Don't be curious about it." After saying that, I saw her face became more curious.

"Let's just go!" I just ran to escape THAT moment.

When we reached the school, it's already quiet. That means the bell has rang and we're late, as usual.

"We're late again." She murmured.

I just ignored it then I opened the door to our classroom.

"You too are late again Ms. Kanade and Ms. Hatsune!" Megurine-sensei told us.

"We're sorry. We'll try not to do it again." I said.

"Try?" Miku whispered to my ear.

"Go to your seats!"

We walked towards our seats then I saw a familiar boy looking at me sitting in front of my seat. As I passed by, he smiled at me then I slightly blushed. Then finally, I reached my seat behind him.

After sitting and taking out my book and my pen, I quickly daydreamed because I'm not really interested in Math. I usually do this and no one cares. If Megurine-sensei calls my name and not able to answer, she'll just let me sit again that easily and I pass all of her tests anyways like '5/10', '27/50', '62/100'. I wonder why Miku likes Math so much. She's the reason why I pass Math because she keeps on teaching me even if I'm not asking her anything.

I saw the boy in front glanced at me. Who is he? He looks so familiar like we've met before. Does he know me?

I heard the bell ring.

"Okay, class that's for today. Good bye!" Megurine-sensei said before going out.

It's finally recess!

The boy faced me then smiled.

I blushed a little then I looked down so he won't see me blush.

"Um.. Is something wrong?" I asked with a shaking voice.

"Ow.. You already forgot who I am!" I felt him head palm.

"I'm Kagamine Len, remember? The boy who played with you when you we're 6?"

"Really?"

I kept silent until my memories with him we're finally back.

"Yeah, Len! I'm so sorry for forgetting who you are.."

"Oh, Rin!" Miku suddenly joined in our conversation then sat beside me.

"You're Hatsune Miku, right?" He asked Miku.

"Yep, I am!" Miku answered.

"Sorry Rin and Miku, I have to eat so see you guys later!"

I stared at him until he finally got out. I'm still staring at the door hoping he'd come back until I saw Miku's hand waving in front of my eyes.

"Staring at first then next will be going home together then like then love then go out-"

Shut up, Miku! Nothing like that will happen!" I cut her sentence with red on my face.

"I'm you're best friend so I know that you'll like him tomorrow or the other day or next week."

"Miku.. Stop!" I covered my face so she won't see me blushing.

"Trust me, friend!" Miku left.

**What's with her? Nothing like that will happen! I mean..**

**Why am I blushing? Stop that! If things continue to go on like this maybe Miku is right.. But I don't even know if Len likes me back.. He's just my childhood friend and I don't even remember me liking him when we we're 6 but.. I've changed, right? Everyone does.. There really is a possibility that I'll like my childhood friend. Too bad, I met Miku when I'm at the age of 12.**

"Oh hey Rin!" Len was finally back then sat in front of me.

"I brought an orange juice for you. Make sure you'll drink it!" He faced me then he put the juice on my table.

**He's quick.**

"Oh, thanks! You do remember me because I like oranges so much!"

"Of course! You're so precious to me, you know?" He said

I'm beginning to blush again.

**Oh stop! Stop blushing or else he'll notice!**

I heard the bell rang then finally, I stopped blushing. The teacher said 'Good Morning' then she explained everything.

I managed to listen to the teacher's **few **words because if I daydreamed, I'd think of him and what Miku told me.

The teacher was Yowane Haku-sensei. She'd usually just tell us what our assignment is then tell us to study. Her tests we're so easy, as in very easy, I almost got a perfect score in every test. After telling us what she wants to say, she'll just sit and sleep there. What kind of teacher is she, I mean what kind of teacher does that?

Yowane-sensei was in a deep sleep now so the class became noisy.

"You're teachers here are like this?" Len faced me then asked.

"Oh yeah.. I can't do anything because our classmates enjoy their free time. I never see the supervisors roam around so they don't see Yowane-sensei being like this in class.." I answered.

**Yeah, I forgot that he's a transferee. He moved to America when he was 10 because his family has problems then he went back. I wonder why? Maybe English is difficult for him.**

**And yeah, he's a year older than me just like Miku.**

"Do you know why I went back here?" He suddenly asked.

"Um.. I don't really know. I'm sorry.." I answered.

"Don't ask for it." He looked at the ceiling then blinked. "It's a secret."

I felt quite annoyed because he asked for something he knows but didn't tell me the right answer. But it's him anyway.. So it's okay..

**What am I thinking? He's not special or anything!**

A bit of anger suddenly appeared on my face.

"Is something wrong, Rin?"

"Um, nothing!" I smiled so that he won't suspect something.

The bell rang.

"Oh, it's already bell." After packing my things I looked at Miku's empty seat.

**Where's that teal haired girl?!**

"You're friend was in a hurry because I heard her say _I'm, late. Sorry, Rin_ all over again**." **Len told me.

"Ow.." I felt my expression suddenly became sad.

"Cheer up, Rin! Wanna go home together with me?" He smiled.

I rememeber what Miku said. '_**staring at first then next will be going home together then like then love then go out-.'**_

She is right in the first step! But nothing more will happen!

"Do you want to?" He asked again because I'm not answering.

"Of course, I want to!" I smiled then both of us started to walk.

While walking, he was telling me how life in America was. He seemed to be enjoying so why bother go back here and make me blush?

**Honestly, he's the first person who made me blush.. I never blushed in front of any other boys because they're all weirdos.**

"Oh, Rin this is my house. Wanna go in?" He asked.

"Oh.. I'm fine!" I didn't want to blush in front of his relatives there so I rejected.

"Okay then. See ya tomorrow!"

"Ye.." I tried to speak but my mind was all like why did you reject? Why?  
It's like I did a big mistake that I'll regret my entire life.

I finally got home and it was pretty near . It just took me 5 minutes.

I got to my room then I took a shower. After taking a shower, I dressed up in my pajama clothing because I don't have any other places to go to.

I laid on my bed holding an orange I got in the refrigerator downstairs.

I kept on thinking about him. Do I like him? Am I starting to like him? Does he like me back? 

"Rin! You're going to kill yourself if you're like that!" I told myself.

Having a crush on someone IS hard. What will I do tomorrow? Act normally? I can't really confess that fast because I'm not yet sure about my feelings..

I know! I'll act normally! Don't show anyone anything. Don't be yourself because if you do, everyone will notice. Don't blush or anything.

"Tomorrow will be such a challenging game! And I'm prepared for everything!"

**If I do like him, I'll tell him right away.. But not really! I'll tell him after a few days.**

**Oh, what has gotten into me?**

I just fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't put author's note in my last chapter so I updated as soon as possible!  
****Thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate it so much!**

**Enjoy!^ ^**

* * *

As I opened my eyes, I saw Miku smiling at me.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Don't you what's up me. Get up and we're going to school."

"I'm still sleepy." I said as I covered myself with a blanket but Miku pulled the blanket then she grabbed my arm making me fall on the floor. "Oopsie, sorry." She smiled.

"Okay! I'll get change but get out of my room." I said.

"Okay, Rinny!" She went out.

What time is it? It's still 6 am! Still early.. Maybe I should sleep some more.. But! I don't want him to see that I'm always late!

I took a quick shower then changed with my uniform . I went down to eat my breakfast then we walked to school.

"We're early today, for sure!" Miku exclaimed.

"Yeah.." I said.

**I wonder what will we do today? I hope that nothing will go wrong today. Remember, no blushing, no weird actions, look straight into his eyes when he's talking to you so he won't notice anything and most of all you should act normally! It's not like I already like him because he smiled at me brought me an orange juice.. It's not tha-.**

"Thinking about him?" Miku interrupted my mind.

"What do you mean him?!"

"It's obvious, ya know?"

"Just shut up.." I blushed slightly.

**Oh no! No blushing I said! He's not even here, we're just talking about him so why are you blushing Rin?! Stop that!**

Miku sighed. "I'll cheer for you, Rin!"

"Cheer for what?!"

"Something.."

As we reached the classroom, I saw him.

**Wow, he's early. It's 6:30 and our class starts on 7:30.**

"Oh hey, Rin!"

"Y… Yeah! Hi, Len!"

**Your voice! Why is it shaking?! Stop, stop! He'll notice! Everyone will!**

"Are you okay, Rin?" He asked as I sit on my seat.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your face is red. Do you have a fever or something?" He asked.

"Oh! I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm just.. not.. used.. in…"

**What excuse should I tell him? Think Rin think!**

"I'm just not used in waking up early." I slightly smiled.

"Oh, okay. I didn't know."

"It's fine.."

"You know that you look cuter when your face is red." He smiled.

**What should I say.. I feel that if I speak my voice would be shaking and he'll notice! Um..**

"Y-yeah.."

"Oh, what do we have here?" Miku's voice sounded flirty. "Rin, why is your face red?

**Miku why are you making this hard situation harder?**

"She told me that she's not used in waking up early." Len told Miku.

"Oh.. I see! Well, is that true Rinny-chan?"

"Y.. You don't care about it!" I just shouted so my voice wouldn't be shaking that much.

Miku laughed not happily but more like a laugh that means something.

"Okay then, I'll take my leave now." Miku said. "And Rin! I have a club later so I can't come home with you, sorry!" Miku added.

"She can't come home with you. Don't worry, I'll always be here to be with you."

**Len, stop! I think I will have a fever! Does he know about my feelings that's why he's being so nice? If not, then why?!**

"We still have thirty minutes before the bell ring. I'll study now Rin!" Len said as he faced the other way.

**Thank you! Now stop blushing..**

**I think that I really like him a lot because if not, then I'd be acting normally like **_**yeah, sure, no problem**_**. Why am I like this?**

I hear the bell ring.

As usual, the teacher would come in saying _good morning_. Then, she'll give quizzes then study..

I think that I'll just sleep. No one would care anyways.

…

…

…

…

…

Someone tapped my table so that I'll wake up.

"Rin, it's already dismissal." Len told me.

Then, I carried my bag.

Yes, Len and I we're walking together.

"Nothing much happened today so don't worry! You missed nothing." Len said.

"Oh yeah.."

"Don't do that often you know? Because someone might draw stuffs on your face while sleeping."

"Oh yeah.. I won't do that again."

"This is my house, bye Rin!"

"Bye!"

As I reached my home, I quickly took a shower.

**Something's wrong today because every time Len will talk to me, he will smile but now he's not.**

**Have I done something wrong? Have I?! Oh please no!**

**Did I talk during my sleep? I remembered that I dreamed of him earlier..**

**Maybe I did talk during my sleep..**

**I hate this mouth of mine! What will you do now?**

**Waha!**

"Rin, eat first before going to sleep!" Grandma yelled so I would hear.

"Okay, grandma!"

After eating my food and oranges as desert. I laid down the bed with my uniform.

**Get up Rin! You're still wearing your uniform!**

…

…

**Did I really do something earlier?**

I only dreamed of him hugging me.. Hug only! At least not more!

I wonder what did I say?

Did I say

_**I love you, Len **_**or **_**You're the best, Len**_**..**

**What did I do?!**

Why am I so guilty about this?!

I should be strong! I can't be taken away with this feelings!

**Should I say sorry? What if I didn't do anything?**

What will I do?! What?!

He didn't invite me to come inside his house today.

**What wrong with that?! Nothing!**

* * *

**Sorry if it's a bit short..**

**I'll try to update later or next week!^ ^**


	3. Rin got a fever!

Chapter 3 is out!  
Enjoy!^ ^

* * *

I'm about to fall asleep when Miku suddenly called on my phone.

"What happened to the two of you, Rin?"

"What happened? Nothing! Now stop thinking abo-."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Miku cut my sentence. "Are you really asleep earlier?" She added.

"Yeah, why?"

"I understand now.." Miku said.

"Why? What happened?!"

"I think that that boy likes you too.." Miku said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Because earlier at school today, all of our classmates went to the garden during recess. While you we're sleeping I saw him patting your head while he's smiling then.. Believe me I saw what I saw."

"What?! What?!"

"He.. kissed you on the cheek.."

**He what?! He k.. kissed me on the cheek?! While I'm asleep?!**

**Why.. Why did he do that? There must be a reason for it!  
He won't just.. Just kiss someone!**

**What reason? What.. Hmm….**

"Rin, still there?" Miku asked.

"Hey Miku. If you love someone then you kissed them without knowing would your attitude towards that person change?" I asked.

"Yeah like.. I can't look directly into his eye then I can't talk properly then I can't smile because I just wanted to.. And it's be better for me not to be with him for a while so I can release my feelings then I'll be fine tomorrow." Miku explained. "Why did you ask?" She added.

"Bye Miku." I hang up.

**Yeah.. He's attitude did change.. Can't he be liking me?**

**Is that the reason why he told me not to sleep?**

**Stop Rin! You guys are still kids!**

**Kids' minds change easily.. So I might not like him tomorrow!**

I kept on thinking until I fell asleep.

As I woke up, I feel bad.

"Rin-chan! Let' go to school!" Miku exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay, Rin?" Miku asked as she touched my forehead. "You have a fever, Rin!" She added.

"What?"

"What time did you sleep yesterday? You're sleeping with your uniform and you didn't even turn your air conditioner on!" Miku sounded angry.

**I forgot to turn the air conditioner on because I kept on thinking about him.. Yeah, I forgot to change my clothes too.**

"I'll just rest for today.. Sorry, Miku." I said.

"I'll come here later. But if I don't, I promise you that someone will!" She said.

"Okay.."

I heard Miku close the door.

**I'm absent today.. I'm sick.. Will he worry about me? I hope..**

**Hope?! Stop Rin!**

I tried to get up because of my weird mind but I ended up falling on the bed.

**Ow! You didn't go to school because you need some rest!**

I just rested.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

A familiar voice woke me up.

"Are you okay, Rin?"

As I opened my eyes..

"Len?! Why are you here?" I asked then I sat on the bed.

"Miku told me the direction to your house. She also told me that you're not feeling well." He answered.

**That Miku!**

**What time did I last eat?**

Yesterday? Ow, my stomach hurts..

"I'm hungry." I said silently.

"You are?"

**He heard me?!**

"Yeah, I'll get my-." He suddenly pushed my shoulder when I was about to stand so I wasn't able to stand.

"You have a fever Rin. I'll go get you your food." He said.

"I can-."

"I will do it!" He smiled as he went out the door.

**Miku is the one who made him come.**

**I'm starting not to get shy in front of him..**

**I wonder why?**

**Maybe.. I'm thinking that he also likes me?**

**A kiss on the cheek is not that serious for me but.. While I'm asleep?!**

**That time, I dreamed of him hugging me.**

"You're food is here, Rin-sama!" Len said after opening the door.

"-sama?.. Don't call me that.." I blushed SLIGHTLY.

"Okay!" He said after giving me my food.

"By the way, why are you in your uniform?" He asked.

"I forgot to change.." I answered.

"You must be thinking a lot of stuffs last night because you forgot to turn you air conditioner on and you also forgot to change."

**Yeah, I'm thinking about you, you know?**

"Uh, yes! About my assignment." I said.

"Assignment? The teacher didn't give us one." He told me.

"Um.. What I mean is… My parents on abroad told me to do a difficult task."

"Oh, okay.."

I started eating.

**Should I ask him? Why did he do that?**

**Maybe no!**

**But, I'm so curious.. Why did he do that?**

"Um, Len!"

"Hm?"

"Um… Why?.."

"Why?"

"I meant I'm full and can you please put this plate downstairs?"

**RIN! Why did you give him a command?! He's not your servant or anything!**

"Okay!" He said before going out.

**Should I confess to him now?**

**It's a bit early.. but I've known him for a long time so that does count!**

**Who knows, maybe he'll just smile or anything..**

**But if he likes me too then.. He should somehow react.**

"Rin, what do you want to do now?" Len said after opening and closing the door.

**Let me try to!**

"Um, Len the truth is!" I shouted.

"Um, what truth?" He seemed to be frightened by my sudden shout.

"Um…" I blushed. "The truth is…" I blushed harder.

"Come on, Rin. What is it?" He smiled as he sat on my bed beside me.

"Umm… The truth is I wanted to know what happened in class yesterday while I was asleep!" I said.

**Why can't I tell him? If he will know that I like him.. It would be great, right?**

"Umm…" He blushed slightly. "Nothing much happened yesterday.." He looked away

**Why is he blushing?! What Miku said is true because he wouldn't blush if it's not**!

"Um.. Really?" I asked because I wanted him to tell me MORE.

"Yeah!" He scratched his head.

"If you say so!" I said. "I believe you, Len!" I added.

"Um.. Rin!" He held my shoulder then he moved closer to me. "I k-!" His sentence was interrupted by a loud bang from the door.

"Oh guys! What's-.." It was Miku who interrupted us.. And she also saw our awkward position. "Hm! Are you too about to kiss each other?" Miku placed her shoulders near her chest signing that she's angry.

"Um no!" Len said after moving away from me.

"Stop lying and continue what you're doing. I'll be going down." Miku left.

She left both of us blushing.

"Sorry about that, Rin!" He stood up then he bowed.

"It's okay!" I said.

He placed his hand on my forehead. "You're warm now.. You don't have a fever anymore." He smiled. "Don't make me worry, okay?" He added with a sigh.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" I stood up.

"Um, Rin!" He said slightly blushing.

"Hm?"

"I'm going to take my leave now." He said.

"Yeah, it's pretty late. Take care!" I said.

"Yeah, I will!" He said as he walked closer to me then kissed me on my forehead. "I'll be going now." He added smiling and blushing at the same time.

He went out.

**Now, I'm aware that he kissed me on my forehead..**

**Shut up, Rin! Don't you know that siblings or twins kisses each other on their forehead?**

But, we're not really twins.. We just look alike..

"Rin, what happened?!" Miku shouted after opening and closing the door.

"Nothing.. Now, let me go to sleep." I said.

"Okay! I'll be sleeping here tonight!" She said.

"What?"

"Oyasumi!" She said after laying down the floor.

**My floor has a mat so she'll be okay.**

I threw her my other pillow.

"Thanks Rinny!"

"Yeah."

Then we both fell asleep.

* * *

I'm not a perfect writer so my story wouldn't be that good..

I'll update after a week.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah chapter 4!  
Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

"Wake up, Rin-chan!"

"Thanks for waking me up every time, Miku!" I smiled.

"Now, I'll be waiting for you downstairs, okay?"

"Okay." I said.

As Miku went out, I took a shower then I got changed with another uniform.

I went downstairs then ate my food. I took an orange so I can eat it later.

At school, as usual, Len and I we're talking to each other. Miku didn't want to join in because.. you know..

Then everything happened the same way for months.

Now, I'm sure about my feelings.

I know that I'm pretty young but.. I love him.

I wonder if he will ask me out soon, or should I?

What if he's not really interested to me?

There has always been this girl named Neru Akita who kept on joining our conversations..

Maybe he likes her?

It's dismissal time now and I'm happy because I'll be with him for a short time.

Should I ask him out tomorrow?

Maybe no… But I have to try!

"Um, Len?"

"Hm?"

"I'm wonder if y-."

"There you are!" Neru cut my sentence then she hugged Len.

"Stop it, Neru!" He said while scratching his head.

"Don't be shy! Let's go home!" She exclaimed grabbing Len's hand then started running.

I was hoping that Len would look back to see me but he didn't.

He didn't look back..

He didn't..

A single tear fell from my eye.

Am I crying?

I should expect this..

I'm not the only girl in this world who likes him..

But.. why didn't he look back to see me?

While walking, I have a blank face.

Miku has her clubs so I'm all alone..

I wanted someone to comfort me..

When I reached my house, I quickly got into my room.

I turned the air conditioner on then I changed my clothes.

I laid down the bed.

I didn't think of anything, I just fell asleep.

…

…

…

It's Saturday today. I'll just stay here at home.

I went down.

"Good morning grandma." I said.

"Good morning, Rin." She said. "Oh and if you're done eating can you buy these from the grocery?" She added.

"Of course." I answered.

After eating, I got changed then I went out.

"Let's look at the list.. Hm.. Carrots, Leek…. NO ORANGE?!" I shouted.

People started looking at me.

I just walked away..

While walking I saw a familiar boy.

It was Len.

**What is he doing? I can't see his expression this far.. Maybe waiting for someone? Or just thinking?**

I kept staring at him until he moved his head a little then a familiar blonde haired girl suddenly jumped to him, and yes it was Neru.

They started walking while Neru is hugging Len's arm.

**You're not really accurate, Miku.. **

**Staring at first, will be going home together, like, love then..**

**The last part '**_**going out (date)' **_**didn't happen with me.**

**Why did you really came back here? To give pain to me? To make me fall to you then..**

**I'm still not telling him that I like him.. Maybe more than like but.. For now, I don't care about anything.**

_**Monday**_

"Wake up, Rin!" Miku exclaimed waking me up.

"I'll get changed." I said.

"Okay!" She smiled then went out.

I slowly walked. I took a shower then wore my uniform.

I went down. "Let's go, Miku."

"Not going to eat?" She asked.

I didn't answer, I just went out.

While walking, both of us were silent.

"Are you okay, Rin?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

As I got into the classroom, I saw Neru sitting at my place while talking to Len.

I went to my place. "Can I sit now?" I asked emotionless.

"Um, sorry!" Neru stood up.

I sat down.

"Hi, Rin!" Len smiled.

I didn't answer.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Really?" He asked again.

"Will you please sto-." My mind cut my sentence because I never wanted to say '_Will you please stop bothering me?_'. I'll never say that to him.. Never.

"Okay, I'll be studying now." He said as he faced his table then Neru started walking towards her seat.

…

…

It's already dismissal. I quickly packed my things then ran away. I don't want to talk to him for now.. What happened yesterday made me teary-eyed.

As I got home, I went directly to bed. I was emotionless the whole time.

**Why am I in so much pain? I mean.. He's not the only man in this world..**

Tears started falling from my eyes.

**If I'm not for him then I'm not!**

…

**But why am I still crying? WHY?!**

I took my phone then I dialed Miku's number.

After a few rings, she picked it up.

"Rin, what's the matter? It's already midnight?" She asked.

I kept on sobbing.

"Rin, why are you crying? What happened?" She must have heard my sobs and my hic.

I didn't answer..

"I'm going there." She said as she hang up.

I walked down to the main door to wait for her come.

A few minutes late, someone knocked on the door.

I opened it.

"Why didn't you -hic- press the -hic- doorbell?" I asked.

"Cause I know that you'll be waiting for me here." She said as she hugged me. "What's your problem, Rin? You can tell everything to me for I am your best friend." She said after hugging me.

We went to my room.

We sat on my bed.

"Hey." I said.

"Hm?"

"I won't cry anymore.." I said. "I can't be like this because of someone I just like." I added.

"You don't just like him, you know? If you just like him then you should be in a deep sleep right now." She said. "First love really hurts, you know?" She added.

"It's okay if we're just friends but.. the way he acts.. it's like ignoring me."

"You're the one who's ignoring him.. I can notice it through your acts." She said. "Why don't you just tell everything to him tomorrow? Then add something like _but it's already in the past_ or something like _I just wanted you to know how I see you in the past but I've changed now_. Something like that." She added.

"But-."

"Release all of your feelings, Rin. I'll always be your best friend and I'll never leave your side no matter what. I'll always be your shoulder when you need someone to cry on." She cut my sentence.

"I'll try." I said.

…

While walking to our classroom both Miku and I were silent.

As I opened the door, I didn't see them.. Len and Neru's seats were empty but Megurine Luka-sensei is already here.

"Rin, I'll just go to the comfort room." Miku said the I nodded after that.

"Oh my, I forgot this!" Megurine-sensei said to herself. "Oh Rin, can you bring these papers to the faculty?" She added.

"Okay, sensei." I said after putting down my things.

While walking towards the faculty, I was curious about what's with these papers but I didn't bother looking what's in it.

I walked inside the faculty then walked towards Megurine-sensei's table. As I reached her table.

I was silent..

I was silent after seeing the person I love and my so-called rival kissing each other. Yes, on the lips.

Len saw me then he broke their kiss running towards me calling my name but I quickly got off after putting the papers on Luka-sensei's table.

He shouted my name but I didn't bother stopping.

* * *

The next chapter is also chapter 4 but in Len's pov.

Sorry for my errors here if I have one because I'm in a hurry.


	5. Chapter 4 in Len's pov

Chapter 4 in Len's pov!^ ^  
Enjoy!~

* * *

As I woke up, I quickly took a shower then ate my breakfast.

I was ready for school.

**I wonder if Rin's early today?**

**I hope that she is because I want to talk to her a lot.**

**I really loved her since we were 6. I know that we're pretty young but.. I can't hold back these feelings anymore so I went back here.**

At school, as usual, Rin and I we're talking to each other.

I'm really thankful that she's a part of my life now.

There has always been this girl named Neru Akita who kept on joining our conversations.

Maybe she likes me?

It's dismissal time now and I'm happy because I'll be with her for a short time.

Should I ask her out tomorrow? Maybe today?

"Um, Len?" She said.

"Hm?"

"I wonder if y-."

"There you are!" Neru cut her sentence then hugged me.

"Stop it, Neru!" I said.

"Don't be shy! Let's go home!" She exclaimed grabbing my hand then started running.

**I didn't want to turn back to Rin because.. If she's happy that I'm with someone else, I'll be sad but if I saw her sad face.. I don't want to look at her… I never wanted to see her sad or happy because I'm with someone else..**

I didn't turn back to Rin to say something or at least wink.

**I wanted this short time to be with Rin and not with Neru..**

**Why is she bothering me anyway?**

**Should I just tell her that I don't like her or anything?**

As I got in front of my house.

"Can I come in? Can I? Can I? Can I?" Neru said again and again.

"I'm tired, maybe next time." I said.

**I meant no you can't.**

"Ow.. Next time then!" She said before walking away.

It's Saturday tomorrow. I better buy the things I need for class.

As I woke up, I quickly took a shower then ate my breakfast.

After buying the things I need, I leaned on a post.

Yes, I'm tired.

**I wonder if Rin's here?**

Should I search for her?

I started moving my head until someone suddenly jumped to me, hugging me.

It was Neru.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing!" She smiled then started walking while hugging my arm.

**Oh, I'm so annoyed.**

**What if Rin's here then saw us? What should I say?**

_**Monday**_

I woke up then did the usual things I do.

As I got inside the classroom. Neru sat at Rin's place then started talking to me.

"Um, that seat is Rin's and not yours." I said.

"Don't worry! She's still not here!" She said.

**Oh, shut up.**

I didn't notice Rin go inside the classroom until she got our attention.

"Can I sit now?" She asked Neru emotionless.

"Um, sorry!" Neru stood up.

She sat down.

"Hi, Rin!" I smiled.

She didn't answer.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Really?" I asked again hoping that I'm not annoying her.

"Will you please sto-." She never continued her sentence.

"Okay, I'll be studying now." I said as I faced his table then Neru started walking towards her seat.

…

…

It's already dismissal. She quickly packed her things then ran away.

Is she avoiding me?

I also started running so that Neru won't be able to see me go out.

As I got home, I ate my dinner, changed my clothes then went to bed.

**Why is Rin avoiding me?**

Why is she so emotionless?

Is it because of me?

**What have I done to her?**

**I'll never forgive myself if I've done something terrible to her..**

**Should I ask everything to her tomorrow?**

Should I not?

Someone help me decide!

I suddenly fell asleep.

…

…

My phone suddenly rang 3 in the morning.

It's not an alarm but a call.

A call from Miku.

I answered the phone.

"Hey, what's up?" I said in a sleepy voice.

"Good thing you answered." She said.

"What do you want, Miku?" I asked.

"Look-."

"How can I look at what you're looking at?" I cut her sentence.

"DON'T YOU JOKE AROUND!" She shouted.

I heard another voice.

"Hey, are you with Rin?" I asked.

"Look, Rin is madly in love with you." She said.

"She is?"

"Yes!" She said. "Please stop giving pain to her!" She added.

"Pain? I'm not doing anything!" I said.

"Rin has always been jealous with the girl named Neru. And earlier, she saw the two of you walking together in a shop. It's totally a date, right?!"

"No! I'll explain everything to her tomorrow!" I said.

"You'd better be." She said as she hang up.

…

I woke up then did the usual things I'm doing every morning.

**Rin has been in love with me.. I should have confessed!**

I'll explain everything to her!

As I got inside the classroom, Luka-sensei told me to bring the papers to the faculty.

I agreed.

Neru asked if she can come..

Well, since I'm a nice guy I said yes. But I didn't mean that.

After putting the paper on Luka-sensei's table Neru asked.

"Do you like me?"

"No." I answered.

"Not even for a bit?" She asked again.

"No."

"Really? Really? You're lying, right?! Right? Right?!" She asked all over again.

"I said no, okay? Why would I ever li-!" Neru cut my sentence then suddenly kissed me on the lips.

I saw Rin staring at us while holding papers.

I quickly broke the kiss then started running towards her but she quickly ran away.

I shouted her name but she didn't stop nor turn back.

I started chasing her but Neru grabbed my arm.

"Why will you chase her, Len? She's just a girl who always late in class and who's never getting good grades because she keeps on daydreaming!" She shouted.

I slapped her.

"Don't you ever say that again, Neru. Never!." I said.

I got back into the classroom but I didn't see Rin nor Miku.

They're things are also not here.

They must have gone home!

I started running outside the school avoiding the guards trying to stop me.

I went to Rin's house and saw her grandma.

"Grandma! Is Rin in here?" I asked.

"She's at school, right?"

"Maybe at Miku's place." I ran towards Miku's house.

I pressed the doorbell.

Miku opened the door.

"What?" She asked. Her voice was somehow mad.

"Is Rin here?" I asked.

She slapped me.

"That's for Rin."

She slapped me again.

"That's for wasting my time yesterday telling you everything."

She slapped me once more.

"That's for everything." She said. "I shouldn't has wasted my time talking to you earlier, 3 am in the morning, because you still did that."

"Sorry.." I said. "But I have to talk to Rin!" I added as I ran inside ignoring Miku if she will try to stop me or something.

* * *

I'll update after a week or maybe tomorrow.

Sorry for being so mean to Neru.

I just can't think of someone else who likes Len so much except for her.

Sorry for being a cliffhanger XD


	6. Chapter 5

It hurts..

It really hurts..

The fact that he already knows that I like him..

I wish that he didn't came back here..

I wish.

"Rin, are you here?!" Someone opened the door of the room I was in.

It was Len.

"Why are you here?!"

"I'm looking for you, Rin!" He said.

What do you want from me?!"

"What I want is!.."

"What do you want?!"

"What I want is for you to listen to me!" He said.

"And why would I listen to you?" I didn't shout that time.

"You're the one I love Rin! Not Neru!" He said.

"Oh, I see! Having a date with her, being with-."

"That's not true!" He cut my sentence.

"Not true?.. Do you want to know how I feel?" I asked while tears are falling from my eyes.

He was silent.

"The fact that I already forgot who you are.. It's like I fell in love with you at first sight.. The way you talked to me, I liked it.. The way you smiled.. I loved everything! But knowing that you're with someone now.."

"That's not true, you know?" He said.

"Then why?! Why did the two of you do that? Why?!"

"I never really liked her.. She's always the one who wanted to be with me.." He said.

He walked closer to me then wiped my tears away.

"You're the one who I want to be with. You're the one who I like and you're the one who I love." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered. "You're the reason why I came back here." He added.

"Really?" I asked again.

"Yeah."

"But.. what if I already have someone I like? What if I already have a boy friend or something? What would you do?" I asked.

"I'll do everything I can to make you fall for me. But if I can't do that because you really love someone.. I'll just be your best friend who'll never leave your side." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and that man should be careful, because one wrong move and I'm just on your side ready to catch you all the time." He said.

I slightly blushed.

"You're so cute, you know?" He smiled.

"Don't you tease me. I'm still mad at you." I said.

"Really?"

"Of course!" I said.

"Are you playing hard to get?" He asked.

"Heck no!" I answered.

"Still mad at me?" He asked.

"Yep!" I answered.

"Then, what about this?" He suddenly pulled my shoulders closer to him then he pressed his lips to mine.

I wasn't able to speak.

I just enjoyed the moment.

After a few seconds.

He broke the kiss.

"Still mad at me?" He asked.

"Um.. Maybe!" I laughed.

"I'll just have to do it once more, right?" He asked.

"No!" I pushed him.

"Stop blushing, Rin. It makes you look cuter and cuter." He said.

"Sh- shut up!" I said.

"Good Morning, Rin!" Miku exclaimed waking me up.

"Ha?!" I stood up. "I had a good dream last night." I added.

"What dream?" Miku asked.

"Len and I…" I said.

"We're kissing?" She continued. "That's not a dream, Rin!" She added.

"Really?!"

"Yeah! He's sleeping downstairs, you know?" She said.

"This is your house, right?

"Yep!" She said.

"Let's get ready for school." I said.

We went downstairs.

I saw Len. He's already wearing his other uniform. He's already ready for school!

As expected from him. The earliest boy in class.

"I should go first." He said.

"Sure!" Miku said.

He left.

"You two are more than friends now, right?" Miku asked me.

"I don't know.. Now stop thinking about those things and get ready for school." I said.

"Okay!" She said.

We ate our breakfast, changed our clothes then went to school.

We're almost near the classroom.

I saw Len and Neru talking to each other.

I walked a little closer so that I could hear what they are saying.

"I'm sorry, Neru. But I already love someone." Len said.

"Okay then!" Neru said then left.

"What're you doing here, Rin?" Len noticed me then asked.

"Nothing, really!" I laughed a little.

"You don't need to worry, Rin!" He smiled.

"I'm not ev- even worrying!" I blushed a little then walked away.

"Wait for me, Rin!" Miku said as she ran towards me.

We got to the classroom.

As usual, Megurine-sensei will come in saying good morning. She'll teach then she'll do the usual things she's doing in class.

I didn't really bother listening until she got my attention.

"Kanade-san!" She shouted so that I can hear her.

"Ye-Yes?" I stood up.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" She asked.

"H-ha?"

"As usual, you don't know. Will you please stop daydreaming?"

"Ye-yeah.." I laughed a little.

"Kagamine-san! Will you please tell her what to do?" Luka-sensei asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" Len answered.

"Sit down now, Kanade-san."

Len faced me when I sat down.

"The teacher told us that we should group ourselves into four then it's either we'll sing, dance or do a role play." He told me. "I don't really like role playing." He added.

"Okay class! You may stand up now and choose your group." Luka-sensei told us.

Someone suddenly hugged me at the back. It was Miku.

"We're in one group, right? Right?" She asked.

"If you want." I said.

"So… we only need o-"

"Len-kun! Can we be in the same groooooouuup?" Neru shouted then hugged Len.

I got a little jealous but I didn't show it because I trust Len.. I do.

Len removed Neru from him.

"We're already complete!" Miku told Neru.

"But! You still need one, riiiiiiiiiiiiight?"

"I don't really mind." I said.

Oh, why did I say that?

"Reallyyyyyyyyyyyy? You're so kind, Kanade-saaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" She was so happy until her face suddenly became serious. "You're Len's girl friend, right?" She asked.

"Um, wh-."

"I have a lot of questions to ask to you….." She said.

"Um, why w-."

"How old are you? When's you're birthday? How did the two of you meet? Do you really love him? Do you have any other people you love before him?..." She asked me sooooooooo many questions.

"Do I really have to-"

"Yes, you should!" Her eyes became bigger. "Now, tell me." She added.

"Stop it, Ner-."

"I'll answer it." I cut Len's sentence.

"I don't have any other people I love except for my family and my one and only best friend. Yes I do love him! We met at the age of six. Birthday is December 27 an-."

"December… 27?!" She cut my sentence.

"Yeah… why? Is something wrong?"

Len whispered something to me. "You don't remember me that much, right?"

"Why?"

"Why, you ask? LEN'S BIRTHDAY IS ALSO ON DECEMBER 27!" Neru shouted.

"R-Really?!"

I forgot! Why did I forget?!

"The four of you! Discuss about what you're going to do!" Luka-sensei shouted.

"Okay.." We said.

"We'll sing and that's final." Neru said.

"Sing about what?" Miku asked. "Romance or friendship?" She added.

"Why not about family? " I added.. But it got ignored -,-

"Romance is way better, right?" Neru asked Miku.

"Yeah! Now, let's write our OWN lyrics!" Miku said.

"Let's start!" Neru and Miku left.

"H-Hey! What about us?" I shouted so they'll hear.

"Isn't it obvious that the two of you will sing it?" Both of them said at the same time.

"Really?"

"Let's just obey them, Rin!" Len told me.

"Um.. okay.."

We heard the bell rang.

"That's all for today! Good bye!" Luka-sensei said before going out of the room.

"Next period is our free time!" Someone shouted.

"Yowane-sensei is not absent today!" Another one shouted.

"She'll just sleep anyways!" Another one shouted once more.

Many minutes have passed and it's already dismissal.

"Singing a love song with my girl friend is so nice!" Len told himself but he's facing me.

"Ha?" I asked.

"Shall I carry you so that you won't be tired, my lady?" He asked teasing me.

"I-I have my own feet!" I said.

While we're walking home.

Miku has her clubs… Neru went with her..

Neru changed so easily.. She didn't even cry..

Am I so sensitive?

* * *

Gomen.

I'm really in a hurry so I'll end it here.

Update after a week.


	7. Chapter 6

Yep, Neru is going to do something bad.

You see, me and my friend hate Neru (Sorry for the fans of Neru). So she told me that she wanted to slap Neru more, so.. I did this :)  
I'm just a kid, so I'm not that good in writing stories..

Enjoy!~

* * *

Am I so sensitive?

We're not even in a relationship when they kissed.

Why am I like this?

"Are you okay, Rin?" Len asked.

"Huh?"

"It seems like you're thinking of something not good." He said.

"D-Don't mind me!" I laughed a little.

"This is my house, bye Rin!" He said.

"Bye!"

As I reached my house, I saw Neru sitting in the living room.

"Oh, you're back, Kanade-san!" She said.

"Hi! Why are you here, Akita-san?" I asked.

"Um.. Don't ask because it's a long story!" She smiled.

"Okay.. By the way, how did you know that this is my house?" I asked.

"Miku told me." She answered.

"Okay!" I said.

"I want to see your room, Kanade-saaaaaan!" She said.

Now, she's getting really annoying.

"C'mon let's go up." I said.

We went upstairs.

Neru opened the door to my room.

"Woah! You have a clean room!" She said. "Not compared to mine." She added.

"I'll go eat downstairs." I said but she grabbed my hand.

"Um.. Can you teach me how are we going to do our assignment? Please? Please?" She asked.

"Okay." I answered.

While I'm teaching her, I hope that she understands because this is my first time teaching someone.

And also, isn't it awkward because I'm 14 and she's 17?

The reason why we're classmates is because she started studying late..

What a coincidence! I'm accelerated but Akita Neru-san started studying late..

Um..

I'm feeling hungry.. I should probably eat now.

"Um.. Akita-san, can I-."

"How to do this again?" She cut my sentence.

"Like this." I taught her everything I know.

Until the time that I'm not hungry anymore.

I feel so sleepy..

"Kanade-san, I still don't get this." Neru said.

"Just.. ask.. some.." I suddenly fell asleep.

**Neru**

"I hate you, Kanade-san. I'll show my hatred for you bit by bit. You'll never know my hatred for you."

"What can I do.."

"Ah-hah!"

I opened her bag then took 3 of her books and notebooks.

I hid them in my bag so if she'll be able to come to school tomorrow, Luka-sensei will shout at her for not having her books and notebooks.

Math, English and History.. All of them together cost… 1,200.

Good enough.

"I wonder what time is it?" I asked myself. "3:47 AM?"

"Hmm.. You'll still be able to wake up on time, but.." I took her phone.

"Oh! No password? Good." I told myself as I went to her application, alarm clock, to turn her alarm off.

"But.. Miku will wake her up.. What should I do? I'll never let her sing a love song with Len!"

"What should I do?"

"I'll just sleep here and tell Miku my excuses tomorrow."

…

…

…

…

Ohh… Where am I?

Oh!

"She's still asleep.."

I opened the door slowly so it won't make a sound.

After opening the door, I went out then closed the door slowly.

"Rin-chan!" I saw Miku. "Akita Neru-san?" She must have noticed me.

"Hatsune-san!" I said.

"Why are you here? Is Rin there?" She asked.

"Kanade-san already left." I told her while looking at the floor.

"Really? Why didn't she wait for me? Oww…." She said.

What a gullible person.

"Shall we go to school together, Akita-san?" She asked me.

"Let me fix my hair first."

After fixing my hair, we went downstairs then left Kanade's house.

While walking, I'm eating my sandwich I secretly took at Kanade-san's house. Hatsune-san didin't even notice it.

As we got to the classroom.

"Ha? Why is Rin not here?" Miku asked everyone inside the room.

"What do you mean? She's not with you?" Len said.

"Akita-san, you told me that she already left." Miku told me.

"Ha? I saw it with my own eyes! She already left! She must have gone cutting." I said.

"Rin will never do that!" Miku told me.

"I'M NOT LYING! DON'T YOU EVEN KNOW THAT PEOPLE CHANGE?" I shouted.

I just walked to my seat.

Many minutes have passed. Kanade Rin is still not here.

Mission accomplished, maybe?

The bell rang.

Luka-sensei opened the door and said '_Good morning_.'

"Who wants to perform today?" Luka-sensei asked us. "Miku's group, maybe?" She added.

"No, ma'am! One of our members is absent today. We won't be able to perform." Miku told Luka-sensei then glanced at me.

"Oh, Kanade-san is absent today?" Luka-sensei asked.

"We worked hard for the lyrics, last night. But we're not going to perform today?" I shouted.

"But, Rin is absent!" Miku shouted back.

"We're not going to perform just because of one person?!"

"Then, what do you want?!" Miku shouted. "Who's going to perform?! You?!" She added.

Everyone knows that Rin and Len are in a relationship so if I said yes. There's a possibility that my classmates will notice my feeling for Len and if something bad happened to Rin.. They'll know who to blame.. Plus, Miku knows that I went to Rin's house..

I just sat down.

"Stop having an argument in my class, Akita-san and Hatsune-san! Get out of the classroom then go back later if it's already Yowane Haku-san's class!" Luka-sensei told us.

We went out.

"Hatsu-."

"Shut up!" She cut my sentence.

Miku is mad at me.. Is Len also mad at me?

I don't care about Rin! I wish that she'd just go away!

Many minutes have passed but Miku's frown never went away.

Luka-sensei went out the door beside us.

"If you do that one more time. Your conduct grade will be 65." She told us while walking.

Luka-sensei is now gone then Yowane-sensei appeared.

"Get inside now." She said.

I went back to my seat.

Yowane-sensei just slept.

Seriously? She just went to sleep.

She's our Physical Education, Values Education and Science teacher. But just went to sleep?

I wonder what Kanade-san is doing, right now?

Studying? Worrying? Maybe eating?

Or still sleeping? Maybe dreaming, crying.. What more?

I wish that I could just tell her how I hate her so much! But if I did.. She'll never allow me to come closer to her.. Len will also won't allow me..

I heard the bell rang.

I quickly took my things then ran outside as quick as possible.

While running outside, I saw Rin.

"Akita-san!" She noticed me.

"Kanade-san, what's the reason why you didn't come to class?" I asked.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked me back.

"Ha?.."

Excuse.. excuse!

"What do you mean? You're the one who left." I told her. "I saw it with my own eyes but I'm so sleepy so I didn't mind you." I added.

"Really? I did that? Sorry!" She said.

Why is she so dumb?

"Did you perform today?" She asked.

What should I say..

"Our group got 0 because Luka-sensei told us that she doesn't care if one's absent." I said.

"Why didn't you perform?" She asked.

"Miku caused a commotion earlier because of you being absent.. So, our group got 0." I said.

"Ha?.. Is Miku angry? How's Len?" She asked.

"Both of them got really mad. I talked to them during recess. Len didn't want to talk about you.. He said that you didn't come to class because you don't want to sing with him.. He's really sad. And for Miku, um.. She kept on crying because she told me that it's her first time to get 0.. She also told me that when you come to school tomorrow.. She'll give you the cold shoulder." I said. Full of lies, right?

The truth is, Miku's mad at me and wants to have you back. And for Len, he'll wait for you forever because he loves you.

"Really?" She frowned. "Should I come to school tomorrow?" She added.

"It's good for you but think about your friends Rin.. They're attitudes will change just because of you being there." I said.

"I should really not.." She said.

"Yeah, Rin.."

**Rin**

What should I do?

Len and Miku.. They're mad at me..

I can explain everything to Len but what about Miku?

Why didn't my cell phone alarm?

What should I do…

"Everything will be fine, Rin!" Neru said. "I'll help you explain everything tomorrow!" She added.

"No Neru. It's my problem.. I have to solve it alone." I said.

"Okay, Rin. Should we go somewhere so that I can let your frown go away?" Neru told me.

"Thanks Neru." I said.

Neru is such a kind person. I wonder what will I do without her?

"Where do you want to go, Kanade-san?" She asked me.

"Anywhere is fine, Akita-san." I answered.

* * *

I'll update tomorrow or maybe next week.


	8. Chapter 7

Enjoy!^ ^

* * *

"Let's go in a restaurant, Kanade-san!" Neru told me.

"Okay!" I answered.

We went to the nearest restaurant. The waitress pointed us our seats then gave us the menu.

I took my wallet to make sure that I have my own money. I don't like Akita-san pay for everything.

We ordered our foods (A/N: I don't know what kind of foods they eat. So just imagine Japanese foods :3).

After 15 minutes, someone served us our food. So, we started eating it.

While eating, Neru was talking to me.

"It's the first time that I saw Miku cry so much." She said.

I just slightly frowned then nodded.

"For Len.. He seemed so down.." She said.

I just nodded again.

After eating our foods, Neru took her wallet out from her pocket.

"Ow! Kanade-san! I forgot that I bought something earlier.. And now I'm out of money.." She said.

"Um.. I'll pay." I smiled.. Not knowing that this is one of Akita-san's plan.

While walking home, Akita-san is with me.

"Ha?! Isn't that Hatsune-san and Len-kun in front of your house?" She suddenly said.

"Y-Yeah!" I said. "I shall talk to them!" I added as I started running but Akita-san grabbed my arm.

"They might shout on you, Kanade-san! They might do something bad! Please think about it first if you want to talk to them." Neru told me.

"Yeah.." I said as I saw Miku and Len go inside my house. "They went in!" I added.

"They must really want to talk to you so bad.." Neru said.

"What should I do, Akita-san?" I asked.

"I don't really know.." She answered.

After a few seconds, I finally got an idea.

"Akita-san! Can I go to your house?" I asked.

"Um.."

"Is that a bad idea?" I asked. "Okay then." I added.

"No, Rin!" She said. "Come on! Let's go to my house! You can sleep there if you want." She added.

"Really? Thanks Akita-san!" I said.

We finally arrived to her house.

We're inside her room now. Her room is really messy! Books are everywhere. Even pieces of paper.

"Sorry for my messy room, Kanade-san." She said.

"It's okay, Akita-san!" I said. "I can clean it!" I added.

"Really? Thanks!" She said.

While cleaning her room, obviously Neru was helping because this is her room.

I heard Neru's yawn.

"I'm sleepy, Kanade-san." She said after throwing the broom away. "Can I sleep already?" She added.

"Um.. Sure, Akita-san!" I said not knowing that I got tricked again.

Cleaning this big messy room sure is hard.

It took me 4 hours to clean it fully..

"What time is it?" I asked myself. "It's already 1:24 in the morning!"

"Why am I worrying?"

I'm not even going to school tomorrow..

But.. What if Akita-san is lying about Len and Miku being angry at me?

I'll go to school tomorrow!

…

But.. What if she's not lying?

I don't know!

I kept on thinking for hours until it's already 3:37 am.

Maybe it's time for me to sleep so I fell asleep.

…

…

…

I'm currently hearing a hurrying footsteps but I didn't bother waking up because I'm still sleepy.

…

…

…

I'm finally awake.

It's already 4:37 in the afternoon..

I went downstairs.

"Who are you?" A lady who looked a bit like Akita-san asked.

"Um.. I'm Kanade Rin! Akita Neru-san's friend." I answered.

"Neru's friend?" She told herself. "I'm her mother." She added.

"It's nice to meet you Akita-san." I said.

"Do you want to eat something?" She asked but someone shouted.

"I'M HOME!" It was Neru.

"Oh, you're home Neru." Akita-san told her daughter.

"Yes, mom!" She said. "Kanade-san!" She added.

"H-Ha?" I said.

"Let's go out! Let's eat something!" She said. "I have money now!" She added.

"Okay!" I said.

"Make sure that you'll go home before 6." Neru's mom said.

"Ow! We'll be back before 7!" Neru told her mom. "Come on, Kanade-san!" She added.

"Oh, alright!" Neru's mom told us.

At the restaurant we ordered the same food then we talked for an hour.

"We should go back now." I said.

"Okay, Kanade-san!" She said.

We're in her room now.

I wonder what Miku and Len are doing, right now?

I just fell asleep.

Everything happened the same for weeks. We always go out to eat something.

"Kanade-san!" Neru exclaimed after closing the door.

"What do you want, Neru-san?" I asked.

"Let's go out and eat!" She said.

"Okay!" I answered while smiling.. Not knowing that Neru-san will do something bad.

I just followed Neru but.. It seemed like she's not going to the same place anymore..

"Um.. Neru-san, where will we go?" I asked.

She stopped. "Here!"

At the bar?!

"N-Neru-san?! Why are we here?"

"Yowane-sensei didn't sleep today. The discussion was about several kinds of dances and she told us that she likes the ladies at the bar dancing the best!" She answered.

She's always drunk so of course she'll like the ladies here!

"But! Someone might do something bad here! People are usually drunk in here, Neru-san!" I said.

"If you don't want to.. Then it's fine." She frowned then started walking away.

Now, I feel so guilty!

"Neru-san! Let's go inside if you really want to!" I shouted so she'll hear me.

"R-Really, Kanade-san?" She suddenly ran towards me then smiled. "You're so kind!" She said before grabbing my hand.

She started running, so I started running too because she's holding my hand tightly.

We sat where the waiter told us to.

We were there for 30 minutes just watching the ladies dance but I'm just glancing at them because I don't really enjoy. I'm just looking outside because our seat is near the window so if someone passes by. He/She will see one girl wearing a uniform and one girl wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts.

I didn't have time to choose my outfit because Neru-san was in a hurry. Plus, what I'm wearing right now belongs to Neru-san.

"Hey!" A drunk man approached us. "Why are kids in here?!" He added.

"Well, we're not drinking so it's fine! Not like you who's already drunk!" Neru shouted.

"Starting a fight, ey? Well, I'm not going to hold back!" The drunk man shouted back.

"Who's telling you to hold back?!" Neru shouted once more.

The drunk man was about to punch Neru on the face but suddenly someone pushed the drunk man.

"Stop it! Let's go home!" He said.

"Geez… Okay, okay!" The drunk man said. "If I see the two of you next time, I won't hold back!" He added telling us. Then they walked away.

"Neru-san! If that other guy didn't come then you'll be bleeding, right now!" I told Neru.

"Let's go drink something." She said ignoring my sentence.

"I'll go to the comfort room, first." I said.

When I got back, there was already a glass of water on our table.

Neru-san is already done drinking hers.

"That glass of water is yours, Kanade-san!" She said while smiling.

"Okay!" I said before drinking it.

After a few minutes, I feel sleepy.

"Neru-san, can we go home now? I want to sleep." I told her.

She didn't answer me but before falling asleep I saw her smiling.

I felt her walking away but maybe she will just go to the comfort room.

…

…

…

…

After may minutes, I felt someone carrying me the bridal style.

Neru might have called her dad to pick me up.

She's really a nice person.

* * *

Guess who's carrying Rin?

Of course not Neru's dad! XD

I'll update after a week!


	9. Chapter 8

Gomen for not updating last week!

Enjoy!^ ^

This chapter was not entirely made my me.

A friend of mine helped me ^_^  
She's so kind, right? :)

* * *

I felt that I was set down at a soft place, I still can't feel my body but I can hear a familiar voice calling me. "Rin! Wake up, Rin!". That voce suddenly gave me strength to wake up, I slowly opened my eyes and saw a bright yellow hair and I immediately knew who this person was. "Len!" I shouted and gave him a hug, "What happened? Where am I?" I added. "It's late Rin we should go to sleep. Let's talk tomorrow". Len stayed beside me and fell asleep. My face became as red as a tomato because Len is sleeping beside me.

The next day (Saturday)

"Rin! Rin! Rin! Wake up!"

"Huh? What is it Len?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

"I already prepared breakfast and of course I ran to the store just to buy an orange juice for you!"

My face started to turn red again.

"You're so sweet, Len-kun! But.. I thought you're mad at me?"

"What? Who said that I was mad at you?" He asked.

"Neru-san said that you were mad at me because you thought that I didn't want to sing with you." I said while looking down. "She even said that Miku was mad at me too because it's my fault that we got 0." I added.

"What? No! We aren't mad at you, we were even really worried about you because you were absent! You're not even in your house for weeks!" He said. "Akita-san really said that?!" He added.

"Yeah.." I said. "Hm.. By the way, how did I got here?" I asked.

"Yesterday Yowane-sensei didn't sleep in class. She told us that she likes the ladies at the bar dancing, so I wanted to see how they dance but then I saw you sleeping. I know that you're not drunk because I didn't see any beer in your table." He said.

"I am?!.. Did you see Neru-san there?"

"Um.. I didn't see her."

"She was the last person I was with yesterday! Why did you leave her?!"

"The waiter at the bar thought that we're twins because we look alike. So, he said 'Your sister has been sleeping for hours there and the girl she was with already left her.' That's what we told me."

"Neru-san left me alone there?.. How could she do that.."

"Why did you sleep there in the first place?"

"I don't quite remember, but.. Neru-san gave me a glass of water then.. After that, when I was so sleepy I saw her smiling.." I said. "Could it be that she planned everything?!" I added.

"She was planning to leave you there. And of course you're in a bar so she's also planning something wrong.."

"But.. I thought that she's a nice person?"

"We don't know the real her but I better tell Miku everything." Len grabbed his phone and told Miku what I told him.

"What? That liar! I take care of her on Monday!" Miku said with a really loud voice that I can hear from Len's phone.

Did Neru-san really lie to me?

I thought she was a nice person..

"Let's eat breakfast Rin." Len told me.

"Okay.." I said.

We went downstairs then we sat on the dining room.

There, I saw Len's mother. She's so beautiful.. But, I wonder where is his dad?

"Rin-chan, did you have a good night sleep?" Len's mom asked me.

"Um.. Yes I did!" I smiled.

"Did somethinghappen to you, Rin-chan?" She asked me again.

"Nothing! Nothing happened, Kagamine-san!" I answered.

"Okay!"

"Good thing! I thought you're going to ask something bad." Len suddenly joined in our conversation.

"Oh! You mean.. I was going to ask that next!" Kagamine-san told Len.

"Not that again, mom! We're still young so don't you think about something else!"

"Young? You need to practice you know? For R-."

"I don't need to practice or anything because I'm not going to do that!" Len cut his mom's sentence.

What are they talking about? I can't relate..

I took a sip from my orange juice.

"I'll never do that!" Len shouted like a child.

"Ara! Don't act like a kid in front of your girlfriend!"

"I'm not!"

I should get in their conversation somehow!

"Yeah, Len! You shouldn't act like a kid in front of me!" I shouted.

"That's right, Rin-chan! You shouldn't let him act like a kid forever and you should do the thing!" Len's mom told me.

"The thing?" I asked.

"Let's just eat!" Len told us.

"Okay.." I said.

After eating.

"I should go home now.." I said.

"Take care, Rin-chan!" Len's mom told me.

"I'll accompany you." Len told me.

"Arigatou!" I said.

We reached our house.

"Bye!" I said.

I went inside my house then explained to my grandma what happened and I said sorry for making her worry so much.

Inside my room, I was eating an orange I took downstairs.

I still can't believe that Neru-san lied to me.

How can she do that? Is she trying to separate me from Miku and Len? Or just Len because she has a crush on him?

I don't know!

I kept on thinking until someone opened the door.

"Rin!" It was Miku, my best friend.

"What's wrong Miku?"

"Why'd you believe her? Why?" She hugged me. "I'll never be mad at you, never!" She added.

"Sorry.." I said.

"I'll take care of that Neru on Monday!" She stopped hugging me then clenched her fist.

"You're not going to beat her up, right?" I asked.

"You'll know!" She said. "I've been friend with her since I was 8 but then she started hanging out with someone. She left me alone for 4 years! I always wanted to kill her because of that!" She added.

(A/N: Not literally kill XD)

"Is she the type of person who'll do anything just to get what she wants?" I asked again.

"When we were a kid, she always wanted to buy the latest phone every time! If not, she'll never go outside her room." Miku answered. "So yes, she is the type of person who'll do anything just to get what she wants." She added.

"Maybe she hates me because Len likes me?"

"That's not a good reason for her to say! Plus, Len doesn't like you! He loves you!" Miku said.

"Y-yeah…" I blushed a little.

"You should copy my notes Rin!" Miku said after giving me her notebook.

"Sorry for being absent just because of that." I said.

"Just don't do it again! Don't be gullible, Rin!"

"Okay, Miku!" I smiled.

*Time skip (Monday)

While walking, Miku was so angry.

"Let's just forget about it, Miku!" I said.

"No way, Rin!"

Inside the classroom, I saw Neru. She's just sitting there with a blank face.

I wonder what happened. Did Len slap her or something?

I went to my seat.

I heard the bell rang.

Megurine-sensei went in saying 'good morning'.

"Kanade-san! You're here." Megurine-sensei told me.

"Sorry for being absent!" I stood up then sat down again.

"Okay, class copy your assignment for Wednesday."

I opened my bag to get my notebooks but three of my notebooks had disappeared.

I checked inside because maybe it's just there.

"What's wrong, Kanade-san?" Megurine-sensei asked me.

"Ma'am.. It's just that.. I lost three of my notebooks.." I said.

"Being absent in school for weeks then will come back without a notebook? That's a minus in your conduct Kanade-san!" She said.

Minus? Ohhhh!

*Time skip (Dismissal)

**Miku's pov**

I went to Neru then asked her if she can come to my house.

She was seating behind me now and earlier I heard her tiny laugh when Luka-sensei told Rin that she'll get a minus in her conduct.

"Why should I come, Hatsune-san?" She asked.

"Let's have fun!" I smiled.

"Okay then!" She said.

We were now inside my room.

"I'll just go to the comfort room, Hatsune-san." Neru told me.

"Okay!" I said.

She was now gone.

I opened her bag then saw three of Rin's notebooks.

She's really planning something bad to Rin! I'll make her pay for everything!

No one can do this to my best friend!

Neru was back then saw me holding her open bag.

"What are you doing, Hatsune-san?!" She asked.

"What do you think?" I asked with a low pitched voice.

"I don't know!" She said.

I walked closer to her.

I can see her eyes full of fear.

"I'll make you pay for everything you did to my best friend." I said.

* * *

I'm not so sure if I can update next week.

Sorry if I have mistakes here!


	10. Miku and Neru's fight

Thanks for the review!

Enjoy!^ ^

* * *

Miku's pov

"What will you do?!" Neru asked. "There's nothing you can do because you have no evidence for everything!" She added before pushing me down.

"I need no evidence. Don't you worry I'm not going to broadcast this incident in the whole world!" I said after standing up.

"Then, what will you do?!"

I slapped her harder than I did to Len making her say 'ouch!'.

"What was that for?!" She tried to fight back but I already opened the door then I pushed her out of my room making her fell on the ground.

"You may be good in fighting Neru." I said. "But, don't you ever forget that I'm better than you in every way." I added.

"My things!" She shouted trying to get up but I kicked her.

I took her bag then took one of her notebooks. I threw it near her.

"8 years ago.. We were friends. I'm willing to do anything for you, remember? I even stole the latest phone that your parents can't buy for you. Do you remember that I got caught that time?" I'm throwing the things inside of her bag one by one while talking to her.

"Stop it, Miku!" She shouted.

"Stop?! You destroyed my life 8 years ago! And now, you're going to destroy my best friend's life?!" I said. "I got caught that time. You said that you don't know anything about what I'm doing, even though you're the one who told me to do it. Of course, I don't want to lose a friend so I acted like I really wanted that phone." I added while still doing what I'm doing.

"Who told you to-!" Her sentence was cut by me.

"It appeared on the newspaper! Also, in the news in the television! My life got destroyed by my so-called best friend! Our classmates hated me!" I said until I noticed that her bag was now empty. "But now, they started accepting me. Since then, I became good with my studies. I also improved my singing skill. After they accept me, you're the one who left. Remember?" I added asking.

She quickly took her things. She didn't care if her bag is still being held by me. She just ran away.

"I'm not yet done with you." I told myself.

*Time skip (Tuesday)

**Rin's pov**

I woke up then noticed that something's missing.

What's missing?

…

…

Miku! She should wake me up every morning!

Where is she? Maybe sick or something?

I took a quick shower then got changed with my seifuku.

I went downstairs.

"She's not here?" I asked myself.

I ate my breakfast then went to school.

Inside the classroom

I went to my seat.

"Hey Len, have you seen Miku?"

"No. Even Akita-san is not here."

"Can it be that Miku.."

"Did something bad to Akita-san?" Len continued my sentence.

"No! But.. Miku never wanted someone to hurt me. If someone did, she'll do something bad but not that bad! She'll just shout on them!" I said.

"Yeah.. But, Akita-san and Hatsune-san were childhood friends, right?"

"Yeah.. They are." I said. "But, Neru-san started getting along with someone leaving Miku alone." I added.

"Should we go to her house later?" Len asked me.

"Her house? Of course!" I said.

*Time skip (Miku's house)

I pressed the doorbell.

After many seconds

"Why are you here?" Miku asked while the door is still closed.

"Could you let us in, Miku?" I asked.

"No." She answered.

"Why?!" I asked again.

"Just go away!"

"We just want to talk to you, Hatsune-san!" Len told Miku.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you, right now." Miku said. "Just go away." She added.

"Let's just leave her alone for a while, Rin." Len told me.

"But.."

"She needs some time to be alone." He said.

"Okay.." I said.

While walking home

"Do you want to go somewhere else before going home?" Len asked me.

"H-huh?"

"But! It's not that I'm forcing you or something! If you don't want to then it's fine."

"Um.. I don't mind." I said slightly blushing.

Inside a place, a restaurant maybe

"Now, what do we do?" I asked.

"Kanade Rin!" He said.

"Ha?"

"Why do you look so cute?"

I blushed.

"Stop that! We didn't go here for you to tease me!" I said.

"Just keep turning your face into red, milady. It makes you look cuter and cuter."

"Stop that!.." I placed my head on the table so that he will not be able to see me blushing.

He took my bow.

I looked at him. "Give me that ba-!" I cut my own sentence because I saw him. He's so shocked.

"What happened, Len?!" I asked.

"It's just that.. This bow makes you look like a cute little girl. But without it.. You look like a beautiful lady." He said.

"Shut up!" I quickly took my bow then wore it again.

"Hey, Rin!"

"What?"

"Do you remember who gave you that bow?" He asked.

"Your parents, right?"

"I also remembered the time when I begged for them so much to buy that for you." He said.

"You're the one who took this?"

"Yes, because that time I told myself that 'Rin looks cuter with a ribbon on her head!'."

"Really?" I blushed a little then smiled.

"Yes!" He said.

*Time skip (Inside my room)

Len is so sweet! He's so nice, kind, everything!

I lay down on my bed.

"Why is he making me blush so much?!" I kept on rolling on my bed then suddenly my phone fell to the ground.

I took it then I made sure it's still okay until I saw my phone's wallpaper. It was Miku and I having a good time together.

Why is it that I'm so happy here while my best friend, Miku, is not?

How could I be so happy during times like this?! Whenever I have problems she's always the one helping me.. But now.. I'm not even helping her.

Should I talk to Neru-san? But if I did, I know that she'll just lie and say that everything's okay.

What should I do?

I dialed Miku's number.

After a few rings

"Hello?" Miku answered.

"Miku!"

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Can I go there?" I asked back.

"Why?" She asked again.

"I want to help you with your problems." I answered.

"No, Rin. I-."

"Why not?!" I cut her sentence. "I'm going there whether you like it or not!" I said before hanging up.

In front of Miku's house.

I pressed the doorbell.

Many minutes have passed but no one is still opening the door.

I pressed the doorbell again twice. "Is anyone there?!"

The door opened.

"Miku!" I said.

* * *

I'm so sleepy now so I'll cut it here.

Thanks for reading!^ ^


	11. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews!

Now, on with the story~ ;)

* * *

"Now, tell me what happened Miku!"

"You wouldn't understand!" She shouted.

"I'm your best friend!"

"Just go away, Rin!" She pushed me.

"No, Miku!" I said then she pushed me harder making me fall on the ground.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Rin." She apologized then I stood up. "But you won't understand a thing!" She again pushed me out of her house then closed the door.

"Miku!"

While walking home

Aw! That Miku is so strong! I got many bruises because of her pushing..

Inside my room

I kept on thinking.

What happened to Miku? And Neru-san too?

I know that Neru-san lied to me few weeks ago, but.. I'm not going to get mad at her. Not now, because.. She'll have many enemies..

Weeks have passed. Both Miku and Neru-san were coming to school but they're not talking to each other nor talking to someone in class! For Neru-san, she's not talking to the teacher too. But for Miku, she's only talking to the teacher.

While walking home, Len and I were together.

"What do you think should we do?" I asked Len.

"I don't really know.." He answered.

"I can't take this anymore! I want my best friend back and I also want everything to be back to normal!" I shouted.

"But.. What will we do?"

"I don't know.." I said.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, right?" He asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Do you think that you should ask Miku to go somewhere with you?" He asked. "I'll ask Akita-san to go out where you will go then.. We'll act like we don't know a thing then.. Let them talk or should we join in their conversation?" He added.

"No!" I shouted.

"Is that a bad idea?" He asked.

"I'm going to ask Neru-san and you're going to ask Miku!"

"If you say so." He said after laughing.

"Bye!" I said.

Inside my room

How should I ask Neru-san? How? How? How?

"Neru-san.. Would you like to spend time with me?" I practiced.

No! What if she answered _Okay, now go inside_. I can't tell Len that _We're in her house._

That will never be a coincidence if the two of them will be inside Neru-san's house!

Hmm.

"Neru-san.. Would you like to spend time with me, somewhere?" I practiced again.

That's it!

Tomorrow 3pm will be good!

*Tomorrow

I woke up

What time is it?

Wah?! It's already 2 in the afternoon!

I took a quick shower then got dressed. After that, I went to Neru-san's house.

In front of Neru's house

I pressed the doorbell.

After a few seconds, someone opened the door.

"Rin? Why are you here?" It was Neru who opened the door.

"I was wondering if.. We could spend time together, somewhere?" I asked.

"What for?" She asked.

"Um.. It's just that you've been emotionless for weeks and-"

"Did Miku say something?" She cut my sentence.

"What? Miku? No!" I said.

"Okay then. Where will we go?" She asked.

"To the restaurant near our school." I said.

"I'll just change my clothes." She said then left.

I dialed Len's number.

"Hello, Rin?" He answered.

"To the restaurant near the school! We'll go there! Get ready!" I said.

"Okay!" He said then hang up.

After many minutes

"I'm ready." Neru said.

"Let's go!"

Inside the restaurant

"You sure Miku's not here?" Neru asked.

"Ha?.. Um.. Yeah!" I answered. "But.. It's not my fault if she decided to go here.." I added.

"True." She said.

"What kind of food do you like ,Neru-san? My treat!" I said.

"Nah.. I'll just watch you eat." She said.

"No! You should eat something!" I shouted.

"Stop shouting, Kanade-san. People will think weird of you." She said.

"Okay.."

"Kanade-san.."

"Ha?"

"Aren't you mad at me?" Neru asked.

"Why will I be mad at you?" I asked back.

"It's just that.."

"Past is past, Neru-san!" I said smiling.

"Thanks.." She smiled a little.

"Rin?!" Someone said.

"Len!" I shouted smiling.

Oh no! I forgot that I should act!

"Ha?! Why are you here?!" I asked.

"Um.. I just wanted to talk to Hatsune-san for a bit. I'm glad that I was able to convince her!" He answered.

"Hatsune-san.." Neru whispered to herself.

"I should go." Miku said.

"No!" I grabbed her hand. "I missed you, Miku and that's why you're going to stay here with us!" I added.

"Well, should I go now?" Neru asked.

"Why are you avoiding each other?" Len asked both Miku and Neru.

"Not really.." Both of them said at the same time.

"Len! You can sit beside Neru-san and Miku will sit beside me!" I said.

"Okay!" Len sat beside Neru then Miku sat beside me.

Silence

Should I start a conversation?

"Ah! Miku! I heard a new song, last night!" I told Miku.

"Oh, okay." She said.

WHAT?! THAT"S IT?! '_Oh, okay_.' Every time I say that I heard a new song last night she'll say '_What song is it, Rin?! What? What?!'_, but now it's _'Oh, okay'_.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Len asked both Miku and Neru.

"Yeah! The two of you.. You're really avoiding each other! I wonder why." I added.

"It's none of your business." Neru said.

"None of their business? You just don't want them to know what you did to my life, stupid!" Miku shouted.

"Now, I'm the one who's stupid? Huh?!" Neru stood up.

"You're the one who's stupid in the first place!" Miku also stood up.

"Stop it, Miku!" I tried to hold Miku hand but she pushed my hand away.

"Maybe you had forgotten everything, 8 years ago! Because you're not the one who did that! It was ME who did it for YOU!"

"Who told you to do that for me? Huh!?"

"Shut up, Neru!" Miku shouted then the people suddenly started staring on us.

"Miku, stop it!" I said to Miku but she grabbed my hand.

"Don't try to stop me, Rin!" She pushed me harder than before making my head hit the glass.

"Aw!"

"Rin, are you okay?!" Len asked with a worried tone.

"Yes.. It's not that hard." I smiled a little.

"I've had enough of this!" Miku said then ran away.

"Miku!" I shouted.

"Now, I'm the one who's evil!" Neru shouted then chased Miku.

"Neru-san!" I shouted then stood up.

"Let's go, Rin!" Len grabbed my hand then started running.

Outside

"What's with you?!" Neru asked Miku after pushing her.

"Why?! What will happen if I tell you, huh?!" I saw Miku pushed Neru back.

"I hate you!" Neru pushed Miku harder making Miku fall on the street's ground.

"I HATE YOU MORE!" Miku stood up then started running.

Miku reached the other side of the street.

"Miku!" I shouted but it's obvious that she won't hear.

"Of course! In front of her best friend I'm the bad one!" Neru told me.

"It's not that, Neru-san!" I said. "I'm trying to make the two of you friends again!" I added.

"What for?!" She asked.

"Having an enemy is hard, Akita-san!" Len told Neru until we hear people asking for help.

"What's happening?"

"Help! A little girl got hit by a car!" Someone shouted.

"Call the ambulance quickly!" Someone shouted once more.

"A little girl?" I asked myself.

People started gathering. The three of us went to the direction where people are gathering.

Don't you tell me that.

I saw blood flowing.

We finally got the chance to see who's the one who got hit by a car.

There, I saw..

* * *

Don't worry because nothing bad is going to happen to Miku.

I love being a cliffhanger~

I won't be able to update next week but I'll try to!

Thanks for reading!^ ^


	12. Nothing could Go Wrong Now

Sorry, but.. I didn't really like the fact that I wanted Miku to be hit by a car.. So, I changed it.

This chapter might be a bit weird.

Hope you still enjoy!^ ^

* * *

Who got hit by a truck?!

I saw blood flowing.

I wanted to go back because I'm so scared.. But, I need to see who got hit!

I looked to the right if Miku was there but she's not.

Now, I looked to the left then saw.. A broken bracelet.

That's the bracelet that Miku always wear!

It can't be Miku! No! Never!

She's too young to die! Please, no!

We finally got the chance to see who's the one that got hit by a car.

There, I saw..

**_Earlier_**

**Miku's pov**

I ran to the other side of the street.

Tears are forming in my eyes.

Soon, I'm already crying.

_I hate you more! _That's what I told her before I ran away.

I shouldn't be here, in the first place! Why didn't I stay inside my house and do my assignments?! Why did I let Len convince me to go here?

This is not a coincidence!

This must be Rin and Len's plan!

I kept on running until someone pushed me so hard making me fall on the ground. After that, I heard a large **BEEP **then someone got hit.. By a vehicle.. Behind me.

My bracelet, that I always wear, had also fallen away from me making it break.

I, soon, looked what was behind me.

In front of me was a little girl.

Blood was surrounding her.

If that little girl didn't push me then, I'll be in her situation right now.

But.. Did she really sacrifice herself for me?!

WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT?!

I don't even know her!

It's my first time to see a corpse, too..

Is that girl really dead?!

She's too young to die!

"Miku!" Someone yelled and it was Rin.

She ran towards me then I quickly hugged her.

"She!" I pointed at the girl. "She sacrificed herself for me even if she doesn't know me!" I added.

"Yes.."

"I don't know her! Why would she do that?!"

"I know," Rin tried to calm me down. "Let's go," She added.

"Bu-But! What about the girl?! We're just going to leave her, there?! We're not going to help?!"

"We'll take care of her," A police said. "You two can go home now and as you can see.. She's already dead," He added.

The girl.. She's really dead.

And she's dead because of me..

An innocent little girl died because of me..

"That girl is dead because of me," I said then the police left.

"Let's go Miku," Rin said.

"No!"

"But, Miku!" Rin shouted.

"I'm feeling guilty about this.."

"Why?" Rin asked.

"You're asking _why_?! An innocent little girl died because of you! She sacrificed for you even if you don't know who she is! But, you'll do nothing?!" I shouted then people started staring on us.

"But! What will you do?! Will you just sit there and watch for her body to be moved somewhere?! Will you attend her funeral and will stay there forever just because she sacrificed for you?!" She shouted.

"If that's what I have to do then.. I will," I said.

"Miku.. The reason why she sacrificed for you is because she wants you to live a happy life! But you're going to ruin her dream?"

"Who is she, anyway?!"

"Hey! Stop starting a fight and go home!" The police shouted from far away.

"Let's just go," Rin said.

I stood up slowly then started walking towards my house.

They have no choice but to follow me.

We're now in front of my house.

"I'm sorry, Rin," I apologized to Rin.

"It's okay, Miku," She said. "You'll always be my best friend no matter what and I can never, ever, be mad at you," She added while smiling.

"Thanks," I said but then I saw Neru standing near us and facing the other side doing something.

I stared at her.

"What are you doing, Akita-san?" Len must have noticed me staring at Neru.

Neru kept on doing what she's doing. She's not stopping.

"N-Neru-san?" Rin said then, finally, Neru stopped what she's doing.

She just stayed still for many minutes facing the other way.

Finally, she faced us then hid her hands on her back.

She started walking towards me.

Now, she's in front of me.

She kept on looking on the ground.

Finally, she spoke up.

"This is yours, right?" She asked then handed me my bracelet that got broken a while ago. She fixed it. "I can't believe that you're still wearing it," She added.

I took the bracelet then wore it. "This bracelet was given to me by my precious friend," I said then looked away.

I noticed that tears are starting to fall down from her eyes.

"I thought that you had already thrown away everything that I gave you," Now, she's crying. "You made me worry, stupid!" She said while crying then hugged me tightly.

"Stop calling me stupid, stupid!" I hugged back.

"I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I never wanted that to happen!" She apologized again and again.

"There's no need for you to say sorry because I had already forgiven you, a long time ago," I said. "I'm sorry for everything, too," I added apologizing.

"There's no need for your apology, too! So, we're equal!" She said trying to make me laugh.

But, we kept on crying while hugging each other at the same time.

**Rin's pov**

They're friends again! What a beautiful scene!

Nothing can go wrong now. We won't have to think of a plan to make them friends again!  
The four of us will finally have a good time together! I'm so happy!

Len poked me then said, "They're friends again, Rin!" He whispered because he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"This was all because of your plan, Len-kun!" I said then kissed him on the cheek.

"You're so sweet, Rin!" He said then kissed me on the lips.

I wanted to break the kiss as soon as possible but.. Why will I do that? We're in a relationship anyway.

I started kissing back.

Who cares about the age? I know that we're still young but.. It's true love anyway. So, nothing's wrong with it.

I'll never let go of Len forever!

I'll always love him with all my heart and nothing or no one can ever change that!

I stepped back a little then broke the kiss.

"What was that for?" Len asked.

"Aishite imasu, Len-kun!" I smiled.

"Ore mo aishiteru yo, Rin!"

When he said that, he continued kissing me.

And of course! I kissed him back :)

* * *

And, stop! That's the end for this chapter!^ ^

Now, I'm sure that I won't be able to update next week..

I'm so sorry!

Annnnd, I think that I won't be celebrating their birthdays..

Yes, I won't.

They might already be 16 (Rin), 17 (Len, Miku) in the next chapter..

Neru's not really a main character so.. She might disappear in my story as soon as possible ^_^

'Aishite imasu' means _I love you._

'Ore mo aishiteru yo' means _I love you too_ (for boys)

'Watashimo aishiteru yo' also means _I love you too_ but for both boys and girls.


	13. A Day to Remember

Sorry for not updating!

I changed my mind and they'll be celebrating their birthdays in this chapter.

This story will end soon. Only 3-4-5 chapters to go.

Now, on with the story~

* * *

*Saturday

"Rin! Wake up! Rin!" Miku shouted then pulled my blanket, "Oh hi Miku," I said then covered my face with a pillow, "Today is your birthday, remember?!" She shouted once more but I didn't care, "You really don't care?" She added asking, "Yep," I answered, "Well.. I guess that Len will have to celebrate alone," She sighed, "What?!"

Today is Len and I's birthday! How could I forget?!

"Finally back to your senses, Rin?" Miku asked then raised one of her eyebrows, "I'm just going to change my clothes!" I said then I quickly stood up to take a shower.

Done showering, done changing my clothes and done eating.

"What will we do now, Miku?" I asked, "You need to go to the park," She answered, "And you?" I asked again, "I'll be doing my assignments," She smiled, "WHAT?!" I yelled near her ear, "Ow!" She stepped back a little, "Isn't it obvious that the two of you will have a birthday date? Seriously?!" She added, "Bu-But-!" "Bye now, Rinny-chan!" She cut my sentence then started walking away.

She's not turning back.. She's not kidding me right?! Guess I'll go to the park, now..

*At the park

I wonder where's Len..

Someone suddenly covered my eyes with his/her hand behind me.

"Guess who?" The voice was deep but it's obvious that it's Len trying to deepen his voice so that I won't notice, "You're Len, right?" I deepened my voice as well, "Haha! Nice!" Now he's back to his normal voice then I faced him, "Good thing you came, Rin," He added then kissed my forehead, "Why will I not come?" I asked then gave him a hug, "Now, what do you want to do, my dear princess?" He asked then bowed like a servant, "Don't treat me like a highness, okay?!" I blushed a LITTLE, "If that's what you want!" He said then laughed, "Let's go to the mall!" I exclaimed, "Why? Do you want to buy some clothes just like some women do?" He asked, "No!" I answered, "Then, what?" He asked once more, "I want to buy Megpoid Gumi's album! She's a great singer!" I answered, "If you say so!" He said then we started walking.

(A/N: Well, I can't use the originals (Miku, Rin/Len and Luka) to become Rin's idol because they already have their own roles in the story.. So, Gumi became Rin's idol! Even though Gumi is not one of the originals, she's still great right?)

*At the mall

"Wahh! Gumi's album! This has all of her songs! Kyahh!" I acted like a fan girl then I went to the cashier, "I would like to buy this please!" I said then I put the money on the cashier's table, "Okay ma'am, now this is your change. Thank you and come again," The cashier said then I quickly took my change and the album, "Let's go, Len!" I said then grabbed Len's arm.

*While walking

"Did you get what you want, Rin?" Len asked, "Yes!" I answered, "Well, do you want to eat something?" He asked, "Sure!" I answered with a smile.

*In a restaurant (Done eating XD)

"The food here tastes great!" I said then sighed signing that I'm satisfied, "Yeah! They're like master chefs here!" Len exclaimed, "Really?! Ow.. I envy them so much!" "Why?" He asked, "Because my dream is to become a great cook someday but I don't have time to learn.. Well, except for summer but I don't get to cook these kind of foods.. Just ordinary foods.." I answered, "Should I just quit that crazy dream of mine?" I added asking, "No, Rin! You still have a plenty of time for your dream! Don't just quit and I'm sure that you'll be able to do what you want someday, and I'll be the first one who'll cheer for you! Ganbatte!" Len said then smiled, "Thanks, Len!"

"Shall we go now?" He asked, "Sure!"

*While walking

Len held my hand, "Um, Le-?" "This is what the other couples do, right? They hold each other's hand while walking," Len cut my sentence, "Oh, yeah!" I answered while SLIGHTLY blushing because of the word 'couple', "Where did Hatsune-san go?" He asked, "She told me that she'll be doing her assignments, " I answered, "Oh, yeah.."He said, "Are you done with your assignments?" He added asking, "Yeah, yesterday night, " I answered, "What about you?" I added asking, "Same, yesterday night, " He answered with a smile, "I'm tired, Rin. Can we sit there?" He said then pointed his finger to a bench, "Oh, sure!" I agreed then we started walking.

As soon as we reached the bench, we sat down.

"Thanks for being with me today, Len!" I smiled, "I'll always be here for you, Rin," He said.

Today, Len did great things for me! He was with me when I bought Megpoid Gumi's album, he also paid for what we ate earlier *sigh* and.. He's also the one who cheered me up for my dream.

But.. What great things did I do to him? I did nothing.. I'm such a bad girl friend!

"Len!" I said with a serious tone, "What, Rin?"

I, then, kissed him on the lips.

I'm sure that he's shocked.

After a few seconds, I quickly broke the kiss.

"What's the kiss for?" He asked, "It's just that.. You did many great things for me today but.. I didn't do anything for you," I answered, "What are you saying, Rin?" He asked then hugged me, "You were with me this whole day, Rin. That's the best gift I ever had," He added.

I thought he would answer something like _Yeah, Rin. You didn't do anything for me today _or something like _You'd better do something good for me tomorrow _because guys these days are like that, right?

Well, Len is different from those guys and that's why I like him so much.

"I love you, Len," I said, "Love you too, Rin!"

We continued hugging each other and after that, we watched the sunset.

It's so beautiful.

* * *

"Well, how did your date go?" Miku asked, "Thanks Miku," I said, "What?! I'm asking you how did your date go?" Miku asked again, "I'll never forget this day, Miku! I'm so thankful to you, " I said, not answering her question, "Ah! I get it. I won't ask anymore. I promise," She said then sighed, "Thanks, Miku," I said, "Rin, you're starting to annoy me," She said with a serious tone, "Thanks best friend!" I exclaimed, "Oh okay! You're welcome!" She said then I just smiled.

* * *

Did you like my new writing style?  
I meant there's less paragraphs now that the earlier chapters.

If it's not good or if it's confusing, please tell me in the reviews or PM me and I'll go back on how I used to write my stories.

Update after 2/3 days!~


	14. Another Birthday Celebration

I'm so sorry for not updating!  
I made this chapter a little longer so you could forgive me .

And! Thanks to my friend!  
This chapter was almost made by her!  
I only did 5-6 chapters .

And for the writer Mishina Nakori, she's the one who made the first paragraph ^_^

Enjoy~

* * *

Rin's pov

It's January 7 today and all of us received an invitation to one of our classmate's birthday party. It was a private party so we all had to wear formal clothes.. But I don't have any formal clothes.

Guess I need to buy one.

We don't have classes today because it's holiday.

I picked up my phone then called Miku, "Miku! I don't have any formal clothes for the party, so can you go shopping with me?" I asked, "Sure!" She answered.

While Miku and I were walking, we saw Len.

"Len!" I called out, "Why are you here?" I asked, "I need to buy a new suit for the party. What about you?" "Same here!" Miku exclaimed, "But, I don't know what to choose.." I said, "All of the dresses here suits you, Rin!" Len said with a big smile, "S-Stop that Len!" I demanded, "If you say so," Len said while laughing.

What time is it? Eh?! 3pm?! The party is going to start at 5pm!  
"Miku! Let's hurry up and buy our dresses!" I said then Miku immediately grabbed by hand, "I know a shop the sells dresses. Sorry Len! See you later!" Miku started running.

In the party

I slowly walked inside the party because my dress is so long and fluffy, "Rin, you're so cute!" Miku shouted, "Y-Yeah.." I said then turned around, "Oh hey Rin!" Len said, "You're so beautiful, Rin!" He added. Eh?! "Stop saying that!" I shouted while blushing, "It makes me want you to be my very own princess!" He exclaimed, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me princess?" "Hehe, sorry," He apologized.

Suddenly, I heard a deep voice speaking on the microphone, "I would like to thank everyone for coming to my party. I don't really know what to do so can someone come here up on stage and give suggestion?" The b-day boy asked, "Me! Me!" Miku shouted.

Eh?! Miku?!  
"I have an idea! Let's have a singing contest!"

Everyone was clapping in agreement, the b-day boy then said, "Alright, then who ever gets the loudest applause wins! So, who wants to go first?"

A lot of people went on stage to sing but the audience doesn't seem enjoying their singing since they weren't clapping so loudly.

"Rin! Len! I told the b-day boy that you two will sing next!" Miku exclaimed, "WHAT?! Miku are you CRAZY?!" I said while slightly blushing, "You know I'm gonna be embarrassed if I sing with Len on stage!" "Come on Rin! Both you and Len are great singers! You'll be fine." Miku said.  
Suddenly Len asked me, "Hey Rin what song do you want to sing?" "H-Ha?!"

"I know! You guys can sing Magnet by SeeU and IA!" Miku exclaimed, "Good idea!" Len said with a smile.

What's happening here?

"You really want to sing with me on stage, Len?" I asked, "Well, of course! I always wanted to have a duet with you," He answered then my face turned pure red. I never knew Len wanted to sing with me, I always thought my voice was ugly, "Are you okay with the song Magnet, Rin?" Len asked, "Sure! Of course!" I answered then suddenly the b-day boy called Len and I to go on-stage and sing.

"Come on Rin! Let's go!" Len grabbed my hand and pulled me to the stage. My heart keeps beating quickly as if I was gonna have a heart attack, maybe it's because I'm about to sing with Len, or maybe it's because I'm nervous since I'm about to sing in front of a lot of people. "Uhh.. Hi everybody. I'm Len and she's Rin, we're going to sing Magnet by SeeU and IA. Hope you all enjoy!" Len gave a microphone and winked at me, "Ready Rin?" He asked then I nodded my head.

The music started. The intro music is so long but then I started singing.

"kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru  
itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou  
watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari  
anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa"

Len sang with me too, "karamiau yubi hodoite"

Len sang alone in this part "kuchibiru kara shita e to"

"yurusarenai koto naraba  
naosara moeagaru no"

The song is so beautiful. It's all about two girls loving each other so for them it's a sin. I really liked this moment. I got the chance to sing with Len and Len got the chance to sing with me. Both of us were happy.

"hikiyosete MAGNET no you ni  
tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau  
furete ite modorenakute ii  
sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata"

"Ahhhhhhh!~~" I ended the song with a long shout.

Suddenly, everyone was yelling our names, the clapping was so loud, I can't even hear my own thoughts!  
"Wow Rin! I think everyone likes our singing!" Len said then the b-day boy came up on-stage and announced, "Well, I guess we have our winners! Congratulations Rin and Len!"

The audience was clapping and yelling. "Wow, Len! We won! We won!" I exclaimed, "Yeah Rin! I can't believe that we actually won! We won because of you Rin!" Len said, "You sounded like an angel," he added, "It's because of the lyrics. It was better than our voices Len!" I said, "Possibly, because we make a good duet especially if it's a love song," He said making me blush, "Hey my singing lovebirds!" Miku interrupted, "We're not YOUR lovebirds!" I said while SLIGHTLY blushing, "Yeah! Rin is my love bird and I'll forever be Rin's lovebird! "Len said that made me blush even more, "S-Stop it, Len! You're making me blush even more!" I shouted, "That's okay, besides you become even cuter when you blush!" My face turned as red as a tomato, "Len! Stop making me blush in public! I don't want people to see me like this," Suddenly Miku shouted, "Everyone look! Rin turned into a tomato!" Everyone looked at me and some were laughing. "Miku what have you done?!" "It's so fun to tease you Rin! You always become a tomato," Miku said while laughing and pulling my cheek, "Stop it Miku! You're always embarrassing me whenever you get the chance."

"Well, that's what best friends do, right?"

"But stop making me blush, I don't like blushing in public, especially in front of Len!"

"Well, I would like to congratulate you two for winning," The b-day boy suddenly joined in our conversation, "Thanks!" Len and I said at the same time then we both looked at each other and laughed, "You two seem pretty close to each other, are you guys together?" The b-day boy asked, "Oh yes! They're the sweetest lovebirds in the world!" Miku said, "Don't listen to that girl. The truth is.. We aren't really together, but uhh… It's just hard to explain," I said while scratching my head, "She just can't say it.." Len added. The b-day boy just smiled and said, "Alright, I'll talk to you guys later. I got some more stuffs to do. Have fun!" The b-day boy then left, "Bye!" The three of us said at the same time, "Hmm.. Len. I'm hungry. Let's go find some food to eat!" I said, "Hey! Take me with you!" Miku shouted while pulling my arm, "Let's all go together then," Len said, "Look! The buffet table is over there," Miku said while pointing to the buffet table.

When we reached the buffet table, I saw a big and juicy orange just sitting on the top of the fruit basket, "I want that!" I said excitedly then I went to grab the orange but as soon as I grabbed it, one of the people working at the buffet table approached me and said, Excuse me miss, but the fruits here are for display only," "Aww.. ok, sorry," I said while looking down, I had no choice but to return the orange. Suddenly the b-day boy came and asked me, "Hey Rin, I saw what happened, you want that orange, right?" "Yeah, but it's okay.. It's just.. An.. Orange…" I said then he told the waiter to give me the orange, "But Sir J-!" The waiter tried to complain but, "I said get the orange," The waiter had no choice and gave me the orange and I jumped in joy, "Thanks! But you didn't really have to.." I said with a big smile, "It's alright, consider that your prize for winning the contest. Do you know what Len wants? I should give him a prize too," "Hmm.. Len really likes bananas," I said while embracing my orange,"

He told the waiter to get a banana, "Here Rin, give this to Len for me."

"Okay! I will! Thank you so much!" I headed back to where I left Len and Miku and I saw them already holding their plates. Did I let them wait too long?

"Rin! There you are!" Len said, "I've been waiting for you. I already got you some food," He added.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologized, "Oh Len! Here's a banana, it's your prize for winning the contest," I said while handing Len the banana.

"Wow! A banana! My favorite! Thanks Rin!" Len said with a big smile on his face.

"You should thank the b-day boy, he's the one who gave me that banana and this orange," I said.

"Oh, I'll go thank him later when I see him then."

The three of us went to our tables to eat. Len was enjoying his banana while I was enjoying my orange. I never knew Len looked so cute while eating a banana, he seems to really enjoy it a lot.

I took out my phone and tried to take a stolen shot of Len but before I could take a picture, Miku caught me and said, "Hey Rin! What are you gonna take a picture of?"

"Wh-What do you mean Miku?!" I asked then quickly hid my phone, "You're trying to take Len a picture! Don't you lie!," She shouted, "Shush Miku! You're so loud! Everyone will hear you!" I said then she took another chair then place it beside me.

"Now, tell me what you were doing," She then sat down.

"A text message!" I lied.

"Really?" She leaned closer to me.

"Y-Yeah!" I shouted.

"Sure?" She, again, leaned closer to me.

"I'm not lying!" I shouted once more then her eyes became so serious signing that she really wants me to tell her the truth, "Alright! I'm trying to take Len's picture," I said.

"What for?" A familiar voice suddenly asked behind me.

I looked back, "L-Len?!"

"Why are you trying to take a picture of me?" He asked then smiled.

"I-It's just that.. Uh," I tried to make an excuse while scratching my head.

"Why Rin?" He asked once more.

"Eh.. It's just that.. You look really cute while eating a banana," I admitted.

He then took his phone out from his pocket, "Look!" He gave me his phone.

"What's this?" I asked then saw myself eating an orange, "WHAT'S THIS?!" I blushed.

"It's a stolen shot I took today," He answered, "Guess our thinking is the same," He added with a smile.

"How come this couple in front of me acts so sweet to each other?!" Miku shouted with a cute voice.

I faced Miku then said, "We're not a cou-!"

Len cut my sentence, "We're the best couple ever right?" He back-hugged me.

"Yes!" Miku shouted once more then the lights were suddenly turned off except for one light focusing Len and I.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's welcome our couple for this day," The b-day boy spoke on the microphone, "Let's welcome Kanade Rin and Kagamine Len!" The b-day boy exclaimed.

Eh?! Us?!

"Yeah! The best couple, ever!" Miku exclaimed.

Len walked in front of me then kneeled down. He took my right hand then he silently sang, "Oh dear you're my princess and I'm your servant. Destiny divided, these pitiful.. Uh.." He stopped.

Wanna know why he stopped? It's because the next word he should say is 'twins' but we're not twins! Plus, that song is by Anon and Kanon! They're twin but we're not.

I sighed.

Len stood up then he brushed my hair from aside. Everyone started screaming 'Aiyee!' and 'Wooh!'. Everyone was so excited but for me.. I'm just standing here blushing hardly! I don't know what to do now! Should I kiss him? Hug him? I don't know!

Suddenly, Len kissed my right hand, "L-Len? What are you doing?" I asked while blushing even more.

The screaming and clapping became louder and louder, "Rin's a tomato again!" Miku shouted.

"Stop calling me a tomato whenever I blush!" I said while trying to cover my face.

Miku kept on saying loudly, "Tomato girl! Tomato girl!"

I just pulled Miku's cheek because I didn't want to slap her in public, "Aw! Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!" Miku said while rubbing the cheek that I pulled, "Rin, you're so cute even if you're angry," Len said while laughing.

"But Len, you'll always be the cutest boy ever," I said with a big smile on my face.

"Hey lovebirds! You're still on the spotlight, you know!" Miku told Len and I.

I felt embarrassed because everyone saw us being all sweet to each other, "Len aren't you embarrassed?" I asked.

"No," He answered.

"Not even for a bit?" I asked again.

"Not even for a bit because I'm not embarrassed to show my love for you even if the whole world is watching." He answered then smiled sweetly.

"Aw Len.. You're so sweet!"

Len laughed a little then said, "Well that's me, right?"

I then gave him a big hug.

Len's face turned red and I told him, "Now, you're the one who's blushing," I teased.

"Not compared to you who's blushing all the time," He said.

"Well, the important part is you're blushing too!" I said while laughing at Len's red face.

"Oh Rin, I have to go to the bathroom for a while. I'll be right back," Len kissed my cheek then went to the bathroom.

All of the lights were all turned on now.

Len's pov

I had to make an excuse to get away from Rin for a while. I had to find the b-day boy to thank him for earlier. But if I go with Rin, she would find out that it was my plan to have the spotlight face on us so that I could show her that I'm not afraid to show everyone my love for her. That's why I'm not embarrassed.

I finally found the b-day boy so I slowly approached him hoping that the girls won't mind me because if they talk to me and Rin sees me talking back to them, she might think that I'm cheating on her.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but I just want to say thanks for a while ago. It really made Rin happy."

"You're welcome and if you need some more help, you know who to look for," The b-day boy then smiled.

I head back to the table and saw Rin and Miku having a good time together, "Hey Rin!" I called out.

"Oh Len!"

Rin's pov

I was about to jump and hug Len but then Miku said, "Rin-chan! I have to go! I got to help my mother with some chores!

"W-Why?!" I asked.

"No one else is going to help her," She answered.

"W-Why you?! Is there no other else going to help her?" I asked then she started running so we followed her.

"There's only mom and I living in the house," She answered while running.

"What about your dad?" I asked again then she stopped.

"They.. They got divorced by the time my mother gave birth to me. I didn't get to know much about my father and who I was with when I was a baby," She answered while looking down.

"Sorry.." I apologized.

"It's okay Rin.. It's my fault for not telling you," She said with a little smile.

"Hey, I'm going to tell the b-day boy that we're going to leave now," Len said then left.

"Then.. you don't know if you have a big sister? Or brother? Or.. A twin?" I asked.

"My mother didn't really say something about me having a twin or big sister or brother.." Miku said, "Gotta go now! Bye!" She added then ran away.

I can't really follow her because I can't just leave Len. I gotta wait for him.

Len's finally back, "I guess Hatsune-san already left?" He asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Let's go home as well," He said.

"Okay," I agreed.

Near my house

"Bye Len!"  
"Bye Rin!"  
I, then, went inside my house.

I'm so tired.

"Oh hey Rin," A familiar voice said.

I looked to them then, "Mom? D-Dad?! Why are you here?" I was shocked because they were on abroad for 12 years!

"Looking good with that dress my daughter," My mom said with a smile.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"We're going to get you because you're going to study in America starting tomorrow," My dad said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

* * *

Sorry if I have some mistakes here.(You're welcome for fixing some grammar errors. - your very helpful friend.)

I made them happy for two chapters because they're going to suffer so much in the next chapter..

But, don't worry because Rin and Len will still have a happy ending~

By the way, don't ask who the b-day boy is because I won't bother answering ^_^

Stay tuned!^ ^


	15. Another Problem had Started

Yeah, next chapter!  
Thanks for the review! ^_^

Now, on with the story~

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT DAD?!" I shouted angrily.

"I said pack your things and we're going to leave now," My dad said then went on the kitchen.

"Mom! What's the meaning of this? WHAT?!"

"We need to prevent you falling in love with some other guy out there," My mom said.

"Why? What's the problem?"

"Rin, my daughter.. My only child," My mom didn't continue her sentence.

"Why mom?! Why?!" I yelled angrily **  
**

"An arranged marriage, Rin," My mom said then looked down.

"For who?" My eyes widened.

"For.. you, Rin,"

"M-Me?!" A single tear fell down from my right eye, "No! I'll never get married to someone I don't know!" I yelled but then my father hit me from the back.

It hurts so much.

"Don't you shout at your mother Rin!"

I faced my father, "I'LL NEVER GET MARRIED TO SOMEONE I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled then I took off my sandals and tore my dress apart so that I'll be able to run freely, "DON'T EXPECT ME TO COME BACK HERE!" I shouted then ran away.

I can hear my mother crying and my father shouting my name over and over again but I didn't bother looking back.

While running, I was wondering where will I go?

Where?! Where?!

Oh yeah! Miku's house! It's my only choice.

I walked closer to her house then pressed the doorbell.

After few seconds

"Oh Rin, why are you here?" Miku asked.

I didn't say a word but I just hugged here then started crying, "I hate them Miku! I -hic- hate them!"

She just hugged me back and said, "Everything's going to be fine, Rin," She patted my head softly.

After many minutes

"Are you okay now, Rin?" She asked.

I wiped my tears away, "No," I answered.

"Let's go. I'll walk you home," She said with a smile.

"NO! NO! NEVER!" I shouted.

"Rin, let's go inside," Miku said then pulled me to her room, "What happened, Rin? To you and your dress."

"My mom and my dad.. They're back and.." I started crying again and I didn't continue my sentence.

Miku's pov

"Rin. Let's talk tomorrow. I'll let you sleep here." I said then smiled.

"Th-Thanks Miku," She said then she face the other way and fell asleep.

Is she really asleep now?

Better tell Len about this.

I took my phone then dialed Len's number.

After few rings, he answered, "Oh, hi Miku."

"Hey Len! Why is Rin crying?" I asked.

"She's crying?! Why?"

I'm asking you _why_ and you're going to answer me _why?!_

"Well, I don't really know why," I said, "But she said that her parents are back and then.. she didn't continue her sentence. Something wrong might have happened," I added.

"They're back? I guess.. I'll ask them tomorrow. I hope that they still remember me because I'm their daughter's childhood friend," He said.

"Oh thanks, Len," I said, "Bye," I hung up.

Len's pov

I wonder what happened.

Why is Rin crying?

I wonder what time is it.

It's 9pm..

I'll go to Rin's house tomorrow.

I just laid down on my bed then fell asleep.

*Tomorrow

I woke up then did the usual things I'm doing every morning.

*While walking

I didn't notice that I'm already in front of Rin's house.

I'm so fast..

I pressed the doorbell then the door opened, "Oh, are you Rin's classmate?" Rin's grandmother asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" I answered with a smile.

"Who are you?" Another person, Rin's father, went on the door then asked me.

"I'm Kagamine Len, sir!" I answered quickly.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Um, I was just wondering.. Why is Rin crying?" I asked.

"Are you L-Len?" Another person, Rin's mom, went on the door then asked me.

"Yes, ma'am!" I answered.

"You've grown, Len!" She exclaimed, "Would you like to come in?" She added asking.

"Of course ma'am!"

I went inside Rin's house and her mother offered me a glass of Rin's favorite orange juice.

"Where's Rin? I want to give her this glass of orange juice instead."

Rin's father suddenly glared at me as if I was doing something wrong. Maybe they think that I don't like the orange juice they gave me...

I just want to give it to Rin since it's her favorite.

"Rin? She just went outside for a while Len, she'll be home soon." Rin's mother said while patting my head.

"So, how are you? It's been a long time, are you and Rin best of friends?" She added

"I'm fine, thanks. Actually we're not just best of friends we're a -"

My sentence was cut off when my phone rung, "Excuse me uncle & auntie, I have to go pick up my phone."

"L-Len?" It was Rin!

"Rin! Where are you? Miku said that you cried last night. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Len. By the way whe-" I didn't hear what Rin's going to say next because her father suddenly grabbed my phone.

"Rin?! Where are you?! Go back here now!" Rin's father demanded.

After few seconds, her father threw my phone away.

"My pho-!"

Rin's father grabbed by necktie, "Why did Rin call you?! Rin has a lot of friends but why would she cal a guy like you?!"

"It's because I'm her boyfriend, sir! If you don't like me as her boyfriend please tell me what's wrong because I really love Rin so much! Please let me-!"

Rin's father suddenly punched me on the face, I was supposed to fall on the ground but Rin's father pulled my necktie harder.

"STAY AWAY FROM RIN! DON'T YOU EVER GO NEAR HER!" Rin's father started walking towards the door while still pulling my necktie.

When he opened the door, he pushed me out of their house.

"STAY AWAY FROM RIN! STAY A-!"

"I LOVE HER SO MUCH! PLEASE LET ME LOVE HER!" I shouted then Rin's father punched me on the face once more making me fall on the stairs.

The stairs were not that high so I'm a bit fine.

When Rin's father punched me on the face, I heard a familiar voice calling me, "Len! Len!" It was Rin.

Rin hugged me from the back, "What are you doing to Len, dad?!"

"Rin?"

"Are you okay, Len? Did something bad happen?" Rin asked then checked my face then saw the bruise that her dad made, "Why did you do this to him, dad?!"

"You come here!" Rin's father demanded then started walking towards our way but someone blocked his way.

"What do you want from this way sir?" It was Miku who blocked his way.

"Who.. Who are you?"

"Why sir? Do you need something from me?"

"Hatsune.. Miku?" Rin's father guessed.

"H-How did you know, sir?!" Miku's eyes widened.

"Oh, so you're the girl with a broken family," says Rin's father.

"How did you know that?!" Miku shouted.

"Both of you have the same face. Except for the fact that you're a girl and he's a boy."

"What do you mean?!" Miku shouted louder than before.

"S-Stop it dad!" Rin shouted.

"Honey! Tell them to go here if they can. We're going to show them something.. Or someone," says Rin's father as he laughs, "Oh, and we're going to adjust our schedule. We will be staying here for.. um.. A week maybe," he added.

"But.. If you say so," says Rin's mom.

* * *

Now cut! I'll try to update as soon as I can!^ ^

You see, Rin's father is a bad person!

I don't have any idea who can take the role as Rin's father so I'll just keep on typing _Rin's father_.

Same for Rin's mom XD

Yeah, for the next chapter you'll also see Miku's dad and Miku's mom XD

Don't have any idea who to write, gomen :'(

Annnnd!~

3 more chapters to go and this story will end!

Stay tuned! ^_^


	16. Miku's Twin Brother

Thanks for the review!~

I'll try to make Kaito come XD

Now, on with the story~

* * *

**Rin's pov**

"Who's going to c-come here?" Miku asked.

"Ha? Why do you want to know?" says my father.

"WHO'S GOING TO COME?" Miku yelled.

"You have such bad manners. You can't raise your voice when talking to adults."

"I-I hate you!" Miku cried then ran away.

"What did you do to Miku?!" I asked.

"Who knows?" My father pulled my arm.

Len pulled my other arm, "Don't let them do what they want, Rin!"

"Rin, go inside the house this instant!" My father demanded.

"Please, don't," Len said.

I got to go with my father.. or.. he might beat Len up again..

What should I do?

I faced Len then whispered, "I'm sorry.." I, then, removed his hand from me.

Len grabbed my arm once more, "So does that mean that.. you want to get married with a guy you don't know than.. to be with me?"

"I'm... I'm so sorry!" I cried then ran inside my house.

"My daughter said what she wants. Now, go away!" I heard my father.

My mother went inside the house too.

"Did I do the right thing mom? Did I?! "I asked while crying.

"Calm down, Rin,"My mother just hugged me to calm me down.

"I can't understand everything!" I hugged my mom back, "Len and I love each other so much! But why do you have to do this?! Why?!"

My father went inside the house, "Don't you dare meet with that guy again!"

"Why are you treating me like this? We've been separated for many years and when you come back.. you-!"

My father cut my sentence, "It's for your own good!"

"My own good? You're just thinking about yourself! What's the arranged marriage for?!"

"We have a business, right?"

"Yes!"

"Well, our business was having many problems last 5 years ago and then Mr. Hatsune had offered help and-."

I cut my father's sentence, "Ha-Hatsune?!"

"Yes, and in exchange. He would like his son to be married to our daughter."

"So.. Does that mean that.."

"Yes, you'll be marrying you best friends twin."

"Twin?"

Miku has a twin? What?

"NO! I LOVE LEN SO MUCH AND I'LL NEVER AGREE!" I yelled.

My father slapped me, "It's what we want, little miss," He, then, walked away, "Will they come?" He asked my mother while walking.

"Y-Yes," My mother answered.

"You agreed with this?!" I asked my mom but she just looked away, "I HATE YOU!" I just ran away then went inside my room.

* * *

Miku's pov

I was sitting on my bed while hugging my pillow.

The same face? That means that I have a twin, right? My mother never told me about having any twin but that doesn't matter..

What matters is father will be coming here.. There's this reason why my mom doesn't want to see him but she's not telling me what..

But, what about my twin? Does he know that he has a twin sister?

What should I do? What?!

I don't know! I don't, I don't!

* * *

Len's pov

She didn't choose me.. It would have been better if she just fought for her feelings..

Her father can beat me up all he wants as long as I got to be with Rin..

* * *

*Tomorrow

Rin's pov

Today is the day that I have to forget everything about what happened the day I met him.. The person whom I love the most.

I just waited for the time to pass.

I'm still not eating nor walking. I'm just staring at the ceiling.

Why does this have to happen to me?

What did I do wrong? I need an explanation!

It's already midnight again.. If my parents didn't make an arranged marriage for me then.. Today will be another happy day with Miku and Len..

But, they did.. I'll never forgive them.. Never.. NEVER!

I heard a knock from the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

He/she didn't answer but just kept knocking.

I just opened the door then I saw a boy who looks like Miku, "Um.. Who are you?"

"You're Kanade Rin, right?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered then suddenly realized something, "You're the guy who I'm going to marry, right?!"

He just looked away, "My name is Hatsune Mikuo."

"Did you agree to-?!"

He cut my sentence, "Look, I don't care about this arranged marriage thing okay? The reason why I came here is not to talk with you about random stuffs, not to make you fall in love with me, not to fall in love with you, not to say that we're going to make a plan for this marriage not to continue but to ask you how'd my twin's life go here? Did she have any problems? Did something bad happen to her? Is someone bullying her?"

"Miku," I looked away, "Do you want to talk to her?" I asked.

"If possible," He answered.

I took my phone from my pocket then dialed Miku's number.

After few rings

"Hey, Rin. I'm sorry for yesterday. But.. everything went well, right? You fought for your feelings, right? And you're with Len now, right?"

"Hey, Miku. Please don't hang up," I, then, gave my phone to her twin.

Miku's pov

"Uh, Rin?"

"Hello?" I heard a man's voice. Not deep but not high.

"Um.. Who are you?" I asked but he didn't answer for few seconds.

I just heard a sob then he hang up.

Who was that? Is Rin the one who's crying?

Are they doing something bad to her?

I must find out!

I took my phone then dialed Len's number.

After few rings

"Hey, Hatsune-san," He answered.

"Len! Rin might be in-!"

He cut my sentence, "She chose to be with a guys she doesn't know. I'm not involved to her starting from now on."

"But Len!"

He hang up.

What should I do? Should I come to her house alone?

Rin's pov

"What happened? You didn't say a word!"

"I can't talk properly while crying. I just wanted to hear her voice.. She seems to be fine. Thanks, Kanade," He, then, left.

I closed the door. Why are they here?

Miku's dad and her twin are here..

I opened the door then went downstairs.

They were happy eating in the dining table.

"Oh her, Rin!" My dad called me.

"Why are they here?" I asked.

"Don't you wa-."

A knock from the main door had cut his sentence, "Is someone there? Rin?!" It's a familiar voice, "Rin?!" It was Miku.

"Oh, I'll get that," My father said then started walking towards the door.

"No! I grabbed his arm, "I'll get it! I'll tell her to go away!"

"Why? Who is that anyway?" He asked.

While we were busy arguing, Hatsune-kun quickly walked towards the door then opened it.

"What are-!.." Miku saw who opened the door then didn't continue her sentence.

"Wanna go in?" I heard him ask.

Miku didn't mind him then quickly walked inside.

* * *

I don't really know if this story will end in 3 chapters..

I don't really know what I'm typing.

I'm the kind of person who just types what comes in her mind.. XD

Sorry~~


	17. Chapter 16

I'm not sure if this story will end in the next chapter..

Just enjoy reading ^_^

* * *

I let go of my dad's hand, "M-Miku! Why are you here?!"

"I was just.. worried," She answered.

"Oh you're the one from yesterday! Why are you here in the middle of the night?" My dad suddenly joined in our conversation.

"Um.. I was just-."  
My dad cut her sentence, "Are you planning to stay here for the night?"

"No, sir!"  
"Yeah, it's pretty late. Why don't you stay here for the night?" My dad ignored her sentence.

I was just silent..

I, then, grabbed Miku's arm then ran to my room.

"Why did you come here, Miku?" I asked.

"I thought that they were being mean to you and-!"  
I cut her sentence with a shout, "You shouldn't have come here!"

I saw her shocked expression but I didn't care.

"You do know that I have a lot of problems, right?! Yet you came here to add another one! What kind of friend are you?!"

Miku just looked down. One tear fell from her eye, "I do know that you have a lot of problems.. That's why I'm worried about you. It's okay for me if you want to burst your anger out to me but.. I just can't handle the words "_What kind of friend are you?!_" if they're coming out from my one and only best friend.." She stopped for a moment then she ran away crying.

"M-Miku!" I tried to stop her but she's already out of my room.

I followed her downstairs, but she was too fast.

I just stopped when I saw her stop.

She wiped her tears with her hand, "I'll be going now," She said then ran to the door to open it.

"M-Miku!" I ran downstairs then she opened the door, "Wait!" I tried to grab her hand but she already closed the door.

I wanted to open it but my father grabbed my arm, "She left and that's what she wants to do."

"That's you! You don't care about the feelings of someone! As long as they agreed, you don't care! Well, I'm not like you!" I quickly ran upstairs then went inside my room.

I kept on crying. Why am I living a life like this? What did I do to deserve this? I can't get to be together with my true love. My best friend is mad at me. And I'm required to marry a guy I don't fully know.. Why?!

I just kept on crying until I thought of something.

Isn't it better?  
I'll just have to be like that. Like what I did to Miku.

I'll be mad at them. I'll change my personality towards them. It'll be a bad one.

So that they'll hate me and they won't get a hard time forgetting about me.

I smiled then tears fell down from my eyes.

I quickly wiped them away, "Such a good plan."

I just fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up then went downstairs

I saw everyone in the dining table.

They woke up so early.

"Oh Rin, what do you want to eat?" My mom asked then I just stared at her, "If you're not going to eat, just buy these," My mom handed me a paper.

I took it then went upstairs.

I changed my clothes then combed my hair.

I went downstairs then went out.

I looked at the list.

So many..

I searched for something but I noticed that it's not there.

"NO ORANGE?!" I shouted then people started looking at me.

I just walked then quickly got in the store.

I took everything in the list then paid everything using my money because I forgot to get some from my mom or dad.

I sat on a chair then I saw a familiar boy standing near a post.

L-Len?! I thought we have classes today!

Did he not attend because of what happened? What about Miku?!  
I kept on thinking then I heard a familiar voice, "R-Rin?!"

"L-Len?!"

"Rin!" He hugged me tightly, "I thought that I'm not going to see you again!" He added then stopped hugging me.

"Why are you here? Don't we have classes?" I asked.

"Why are you here? Don't we have classes?" He repeated what I said then sat down beside me, "Do you have a plan how to stop the arranged marriage?" He asked after few seconds.

I just kept silent until I remember my plan from yesterday night.

"Well, why do you want to know?"

"Of course, I want to know!"

"Why? What if I told you that I'm fine with that?" I stood up.

"What are you saying, Rin?!" He also stood up.

"I'm not obligated to tell you! Who are you anyway? What's your relationship with me?!"

"What? Aren't I yo-!"

I cut his sentence, "You never asked for that, Len! You never did! You just said that I'm your girl friend but I'm still not agreeing with that!"

"Why are you like this, Rin? Is someone watching over you?! Did he tell you to tell me that?!"

"No! I just realized that I don't need you to live," I said, "I need to do what my parents told me to do. Parents are always, right," I added.

"No! If it's about your love ones, it's up for you to decide!" He shouted.

"Well, I'm deciding."

"What?"

"That I'll be marrying that guy I don't know," I answered.

"But Rin!"

"Why?! You don't care about my decision!"

We just stayed silent then he spoke after few seconds, "If that's what you want, Rin. That's what I'll do."

He agreed with my decision. I wanted to cry but I need to hold it in.

"Good." I said, "And we need to make our lives easy. So, whenever we see each other, you don't know me, okay?" I added.

"Who are you?" He asked then walked away.

I just sat down after many minutes.

You wanted this Rin so don't cry.

Don't you dare cry.

I tried not to cry but tears started to fall down from my eyes.

It hurts so much!

I covered my face with my hand then started crying.

* * *

They broke up :/

Well, that's what we the the conflict in the story :3

Stay tuned!^ ^


	18. Without Saying Goodbye

Don't hate me for doing this chapter, okay? ^_^  
But I promise that Rin will be back :)

* * *

I wiped my tears away when I was about to open the door in my house.

You have to be strong Rin!

I just opened the door then saw them still in the dining table. Enjoying laughing, having fun...

What's with this Mikuo guy? He doesn't even care about the fact that he's getting married to someone he doesn't know..

My mom noticed me, "Oh, Rin! You're back! Did you buy everything in the list?"

I said nothing then just put the plastic bag, that contains everything in the list, on the table. After that, I went to my room.

I just laid down the bed. Len doesn't care for you now.. He doesn't know you anymore.

The fact that we broke up is even more painful than everything!

Len! Don't you know that, "_After all the pains I had, being without you is the worst._"_  
_

I heard the door open.

My! I forgot to lock it!

"Wh-Who's there?!" I turned around then saw Mikuo, "H-Hatsune-san! What do you want?" I quickly stood up.

"Go downstairs. You need to eat something," He said.

"Okay, I will," I said but he's still not leaving, "Um.. Do you need something else from me?" I asked.

"You need to eat now and I won't leave until you come down," He answered.

"Okay," I answered then passed his way to go downstairs.

I didn't see anyone there, so I sat down on a chair then ate the food on the table.

Hatsune-san sat in front of me then ate something.

"You're not yet done eating?" I asked.

"I don't want to eat with them," He answered.

"But.. But you want to eat with me?" I asked again.

"No, I just want peace in eating but not completely alone," He answered.

"Oh, okay," I said, "Why are you not doing something about the marriage thing? Don't you even care?" I added.

He was just silent.

"H-Hatsune-san!"

"It's not my fault if my dad saved your business and I can't do a thing about my dad's decision."

"But, you'll just do nothing and let everything happen?! Don't you have someone you love?!"

"Just.. Just shut up," He said then left.

I just went back to my room and locked the door.

"Len! Len.. I still love you so much! B-But..."

No! I need to forget about him starting from now on...

I took my phone then tried to delete his number and photos but my hands and fingers are stopping me.

I just threw my phone away then laid down the bed..

Can't I do something?!

Someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me, your dad."

Should I even open the door?!

I just stood up then walked then opened the door.

"Rin, we're leaving now," My dad said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To America," He answered.

My eyes widened, "N-Now?!"

"Yes, now," He answered, "Go outside then go in the car," He added.

"But what about my things?!"

"We're going to buy a lot of stuffs there. We'll just give all of your things to charity and," He walked inside the room then took my phone, "You're going to buy a new phone," He, then, dropped my phone then stepped on it making my phone break.

"What's that for?!" I wanted to get it but my father grabbed my arm then went downstairs.

"Get in the car," He said.

I just obeyed then went inside the car. I sat down then leaned my head on the glass.

Is there really no way to stop this?! Maybe Len and I are not really meant to be with each other..

We arrived to the airport really fast.

When we were about to walk inside the airplane, I stopped walking.

"Rin! Stop thinking and get inside," My dad said.

My mom, Hatsune-san and his dad were also with us.

"But I thought that we're scheduled to leave next week?!"

My father didn't say a word but just grabbed my arm to my seat.

Since my father is too strong, I can't do a thing.

I just looked outside the window then a single tear fell down from my eye.

I didn't do a thing then the airplane started moving.

"Bye.. Len," I cried then the airplane flew.

* * *

Len's pov

I woke up early in the morning.

Rin and I broke up yesterday..

Should I call her and tell her that we should fight for our love?

I kept on thinking then took my phone.

I dialed Rin's number but 'Please try again later.'

What does that mean?

I dialed her number once more but I heard the same thing.

I just took a quick shower and ate my breakfast then went to school.

Inside the classroom, I saw Hatsune-san.

She was just sitting one her chair.

I went in front of her seat, "Hey, Hatsune-san."

"Oh, hi Len," She looked at me then smiled for a second then quickly looked down.

The bell rang

I just went to my seat and, as usual, the seat behind me is empty.

We never got the chance to introduce who our new teacher is this year.

Sakine-sensei went inside not saying good morning.

"Class! Kanade Rin is," She didn't continue her sentence.

What's with Rin? What?!

"Kanade Rin already left and went to America to study," She said.

My eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" I stood up.

"Yes, it's true. Her father called me yesterday night," She answered.

"But, ma'am!" Miku stood up.

"This is impossible! She can't leave without saying goodbye!" I quickly ran away then went to Rin's house.

I asked her neighbors, "Hey, there's still someone living there, right?"

"Yes but the Kanade family already left. A new different family is living there now," They answered.

"This is so impossible..."

I ran somewhere but I stopped when I saw Miku.

"Rin. She's still there, right?!" She asked.

I didn't answer.

"Len! Answer me! Rin is still there, right?!" She cried.

"No.. She already left," I answered.

"No! No! No!" She started pulling her hair then walked.

"Hatsune-san, stop that! You'll hurt yourself!" I tried to stop her but she's still not stopping.

I just calmed her down then sat on a chair.

She kept on crying.

"Stop crying, Hatsune-san."

"But.. Rin already left!"

"We still have many more people to meet.. We just have to be happy that Rin became our friend. But.. Now is the time that we have to forget about her," I said then she stopped crying, "I do remember this park. This is where we watched the sunset.. And that day was our birthday too," I just smiled then a single tear fell from my eye.

"That night, she thanked me so many times.. Did something happen?" She asked.

"Yes, we kissed that time," I answered.

"Oh, that's why," She said then we laughed a little while crying.

This is the day where my love left without saying a goodbye.

* * *

Don't worry because I already thought of a good ending and this is NOT the ending :)


	19. Chapter 18

Len's pov

I gotta stop thinking about her. She already left, right?!

She left without saying goodbye..

That's the worst..

Plus, you don't know her anymore, right?

So stop thinking about her and live a happy life.

I just went to school.

I'm late for the first time.

I opened the door then Sakine-sensei said, "Well, since one of your classmates had left us, you'll change your seating arrangement!"

Change our seating arrangement? Well, it's fine.

"Oh, Come in Len," Sakine-sensei said.

After changing our seating arrangement, I'm now seating on the other side of the room.

Miku is sitting in front.

I just slept on the table

* * *

Rin's pov

It's been 8 years now..

Since I left Japan and went here.

Since then my hair grew longer but I kept on wearing the bow that HE gave me..

Since I last smiled.

All these years, I never smiled nor made a reaction.

Mikuo and I's marriage was scheduled next month..

"Rin?" My mom said, "Go down here," She added.

"Coming," I said.

When I went down I asked,"Why did you call me mom?"

"You have to choose your wedding gown for next month!" She exclaimed.

"'Kay," I answered.

"And.. smile, Rin," She said.

I just stared at her then walked away without saying a word nor showing a reaction.

"Um, Rin! We'll buy your dress later!" She shouted from far away.

I just raised my hand to show that I heard her.

I don't really care anyways.

I'm inside my room again.

After many minutes, I went to my parents room for no real reason.

But before I open the door, I heard the both of them shouting.. They must be fighting.

I was about to walk away but then I heard my name.

I was so curious about what they're talking about me so I slowly leaned on the door, not making a noise.

"BUT RIN WILL NEVER BE HAPPY IF WE'LL FORCE HER TO MARRY SOMEONE SHE DOESN'T KNOW!" My mom yelled.

"THAT ISSUE IS 8 YEARS AGO AND STOP COMPLAINING!" My dad yelled back.

"I KNOW THAT!"

'JUST SHUT UP!" My dad yelled then I heard him walk towards the door so I quickly ran away back to my room.

You're too late, mom. You should have fought for me 8 years ago... Not 8 years after..

I just let the time pass waiting for my mom to knock on the door and tell me to get dressed because we'll buy my wedding dress.

Are Mikuo and I really destined to be with each other? We never talked to each other that much after all these years.. Our relation never really improved.. I wonder how will our lives be after marriage? Would we even have a child?! Argh! I don't know..

"Rin! Open the door!" My father demanded so I quickly opened the door, "Go buy your wedding dress with Mikuo! Now!" He, again, demanded so I quickly went down then searched for him. Where could he be?

As you can see, we had lived with the Hatsunes these 8 years because of the arranged marriage and they're trying to make the 2 of us close to each other.. But guess what? They failed.

I found him in the living room, "Hatsune-san!" I called out.

"Oh, Kanade-san. What do you want?" He asked.

"My father told me to buy my wedding dress with you. Is it okay?"

"Oh, sure," He said then went out.

Before I go out, my dad handed me money, "Go find a beautiful dress," He said.

"Hey! I'M NOT YET DONE TALKING TO YOU!" My mother yelled then slapped dad.

"Just go out!" My father pushed me out of the house then closed the door.

I almost fell but Hatsune-san caught me, "You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I said then quickly stood up properly.

We just walked to the mall

*Inside the mall

"That dress looks good. Let's buy it," I said.

"If you say so," He said then took the dress then gave it to me.

I made sure that the dress fits me then we bought it.

We, then, went back home that quick.

"You're already back?!" My dad was surprised.

"Here's the dress," Hatsune-san said then handled the box that has the wedding dress to my father then walked away.

"Rin, did you really choose this?" My dad asked.

"What's the point of choosing, if I don't care about the event?" I said then walked away.

I just went to my office and just to say, I'm already a business manager.

Starting today every time I go home, I always hear my parents fighting.

One time, I got so curious about what their fighting about is, so I, again, slowly leaned on their door.

"LET'S STOP THIS MARRIAGE!" My mom yelled then my eyes widened with happiness.

"BUT WE ALREADY PROMISED MR. HATSUNE THAT OUR DAUGHTER WILL MARRY HIS SON!"

"THEN CHOOSE! YOUR PROMISE WITH THAT HATSUNE? OR YOUR DAUGHTER'S LIFE?!"

My father didn't say a thing for few seconds until he spoke, "The promise with Mr. Hatsune."

I started crying then quickly went back to my room.

Why are you crying, Rin?!  
You already know that this marriage can't be stopped!  
You already handled all the pain for 8 years!  
So stop crying now!

I just laid down my bed, crying, then quickly fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up late, as usual, then went downstairs.

After eating, I felt something odd.

As if there's something missing..

My parents are not here.. They always wake up before me but now..

And also, Hatsune-san!

I went to my parents room but the door was locked.

I know that they're still there because I can still hear the air con on.

They wouldn't leave that on just to fool me.

My dad suddenly went out of the room.

"D-Dad!" I exclaimed.

"Oh hi, Rin," He greeted with a smile then walked away.

He smiled? It's the first time he did!

I followed him, not caring about my mom.

"So dad, how was your night?" I asked with a big smile.

"Good, what about you?"

"Good too!" I can't do anything but to smile and smile and smile...

We just talked with each other, the daughter and father way.

It's the first time we did that..

I'm so happy..

"Oh, it's time for you to go to work," He said.

"H-Ha?" I suddenly became sad, "Kay dad! Bye!" I just waved my hand then went to my office.

* * *

*After 2 days

My dad and I were having a good time together now..

I wonder what happened..

My mom was also with us.

But Hatsune-kun is still not here..

Well, his dad's on other country.. Because, you know, work.

* * *

Mikuo's pov

Where could that girl be.

I've been finding her..

I just kept on searching until I finally saw her.

A girl who looked just like me.

I walked closer to her, "Hey, long time no see," I said.

She faced me then walked back a little.

"I want to tell you something," I said.

"Go on," She said with a bit of anger then looked away.

* * *

**I don't want to make this story longer! .**

**So, I'll TRY to end this next chapter.**

**I don't really re-read so I don't know if there are errors here :3**

**Sorry~**

**Stay tuned and review if you want!^ ^**


End file.
